


How Does A Moment Last Forever?

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Yurio, Pining, Podium Family, Romance, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Wherein Yuuri is an oblivious Beauty in Denial, Viktor is a much better version of Gaston (who needs love), and Yurio is their poor misunderstood angry son (who ALSO needs love).As you can see, dear reader, this is nothing but a mere twisted version of a tale as old as time.





	How Does A Moment Last Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> [song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7c8M4x0GgWk)

_“She warned him, not to be deceived by appearances… For beauty is found within.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When you think of stories, you may realize from time to time that they can be quite far fetched.

 

The hero is a valiant knight, who slayed over a thousand men with just one swipe. The heroine has a mile long weave of hair that somehow does not interfere with her daily work. A tale of a wooden child who manages to move around in complete disregard of the laws of physics. These stories have always had a twist of fantasy and a sense of reminiscence in them, and also… completely illogical.

 

Yuuri knows this. The hero couldn’t possibly have slayed at least five men with one swipe, much less a thousand. The heroine probably has a terrible lice problem by now. And, judging by the swarm of termites by the tree in Yuuri’s backyard, the poor boy won’t last a week.

 

Yes, these books are illogical and ridiculous, but Yuuri loves them anyways.

 

Yuuri dodges an incoming horde of pigs, stopping just in time for their herder to steer them away from the path. Yuuri continues on, ducking through the stalls and alleyways with practiced ease, all the while responding to the greetings of the familiar people he has grown up with.

 

All the while, never, _ever_ , leaving his gaze off his book.

 

Yuuri had mastered the art of ‘avoiding random objects flying in your direction whilst reading’ long ago. It has become quite helpful, the number of times he had multi tasked was _astounding_ , and reading whilst walking could possibly be his best talent.

 

He… He wasn’t sure if he was proud of that.

 

He passes by a pub with people sitting on the foyer. Instantly, the whispers have started to immense, merging with the beautiful picture Yuuri had painted in his brain, which was a scene in the book.

 

Yuuri didn’t care; he had grown quite used to it.

 

Gripping the basket tighter in the crook of his arm, he takes some time off the book and shoves it into the basket. He approaches a nearby stall, smiling at the vendor and intending to buy a few cooking herbs that his mother and father have requested for him to buy.

 

He hears the familiar, feminine squeals of excitement.

 

He rolls his eyes, hoping that the lady would hurry up with getting his purchases. He hears the familiar galloping of horses, along with hoots of ‘success! Success! Nikiforov has done it again!’ and the promises of a bountiful feast this evening once more.

 

Yuuri catches sight of the men that were riding high on their fancy horses, loaded with game and animal carcasses. There, the most prominent male of all, a silver haired male sat high on his horse, looking smug with his still-smoking gun dangling by his side as even more praise rained upon him.

 

This was Viktor Nikiforov. Almost everyone in town loved him and would gladly kiss his mud stained boots… well, not _everyone_.

 

Yuuri shakes his head, grabbing the bag of herbs and speed walking to try to get away as much as possible.

 

For some reason, Nikiforov did whatever he can to make Yuuri's life as _uncomfortable_ as possible.

 

To prove his point, Yuuri risks a glance behind his shoulders and see the exact moment the silver haired man catches sight of him, judging from the way the man perked up at the sight of the dark haired man as he hopped off his horse.

 

Yuuri groans, rolling his eyes as he quickens his pace down the road. He doesn’t even bother to say hi to the people who greeted him good morning. He doesn’t want to endure Nikiforov’s tauntings today, he has to cook with a good aura or his mother would scold him for spilling his negativity onto the food.

 

He ducks through the alleyways, sure and knowing where to go. He recalls getting lost in these alleyways once as a child, now he knows them well enough to travel with his eyes closed. He was hoping that Viktor hadn’t seen where he’d gone. If he quickened his pace even more, there was a chance that he could get home without anyone spotting him-

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri feels his stomach drop at the familiar accent, stopping abruptly before he could collide with the figure that had mysteriously emanated from the other alleyway.

 

Viktor smiled at him, teeth white and shiny and Yuuri felt like he could be blinded. Yuuri takes a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart as he flashes Viktor a stiff smile.

 

“How are you?” Viktor asks, smiling. “You’re looking quite lovely today, as _always_.”

 

Yuuri grits his teeth, biting the inside of his mouth as he tried to disregard the possible sarcasm in the other man’s voice.

 

Yuuri never believed it when people told him he was ‘beautiful’. They called attractive men ‘handsome’ and ‘manly’, but why was _he_ ‘beautiful’? Were they mocking him? Was _Viktor_ , mocking him? The older man always seemed to talk with a rather mocking and dignified tone with Yuuri, as if he was nothing to be taken seriously of.

 

“I was alright.” Yuuri tried not to put the stress on the word ‘was’, he was too polite to do so. “I was just _heading home-_ “

 

“Well, let me help you with your basket, then?” Viktor offers, trying to gently take the basket in Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri shakes away the other man’s attempts to escort him. Yuuri could carry a _perfectly lightweight_ basket, thank you. Sure, he wasn’t a god-like hunter and all but Yuuri was perfectly capable of _doing things **himself**._

“I’m alright, Viktor.” Yuuri says stiffly, starting to walk away and try to shake off the man’s advances. Unfortunately, the other man does not budge, trying to walk along with Yuuri with a sense of childlike stubbornness in him.

 

“Will you come to the banquet later?” Viktor asks, voice laced with hope. “I’ve caught a wild boar, the biggest one yet, the chefs are planning to roast it with the finest oils there is-“

 

“I have to help my sister pack up tonight.” Yuuri says. That bit wasn’t a lie; Mari was planning to head off to a convention in a few days. Packing up was rather tedious; he was trying his best to be a good brother _damn it_.

 

Viktor’s face falls, although Yuuri does not notice it. “Oh… Uh, well, would it be alright if I bring over some meat later on to your home?”

 

The raven haired man bites his lip, already a little tired. He wasn’t sure why Viktor had offered to put so much effort on just to bring them food, were Viktor and his friends planning to bring forth horseplay to their home? He’d seen Viktor’s fellow men, and they… well, you could say they were a bit _risqué._

 

Yuuri starts to see the end of the alleyway, exiting out onto the public again. He felt so _suffocated_ with Viktor, feeling tense and on guard. He’d wanted to decline, but his parents and Mari liked meat, and Yuuri couldn’t deny that he liked biting into a juicy slab once in a while. So, with reluctance, he faces Viktor with a strained smile on his face.

 

“That would be nice.” He says, and Viktor’s face lights up at that. Yuuri cringes, hoping that Viktor and his friends do not have any ill intentions…

 

Speaking of…

 

Yuuri could hear the wolf whistles and hoots of laughter a few meters away, and Yuuri turns to see Viktor’s bounty of friends, each one surrounded by a minimum of two seductors by their side. All of them were trained on the two, most of them grinning maliciously.

 

“Seems like you’ve caught another one, Viktor?” One says. Yuuri doesn’t know _or_ care who this person is.

 

“Grab hold of him tight, Nikiforov, or he’ll jump back into his books again.” The other sneers, and they all laugh.

 

Yuuri tries not to let his grimace be evident, but he feels his stomach lurch at the sentence. Gripping his basket tight, he heads back to their home, hoping that there wouldn’t be illiterate jockeys in their cottage. He walks as fast as he can, not bothering to look back at the silver haired man. He didn’t care. Viktor was probably laughing along with his friends.

 

(Spoiler alert: Viktor was _not_ laughing along with his friends)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“He could genuinely like you, you know.” Mari says, looking up from her work to stare at Yuuri knowingly. Yuuri tried not to roll his eyes at the thought.

 

“I do not know why, but it’s like… like he’s always _taunting_ me.” Yuuri flops back onto his makeshift bed, his open book resting on his stomach.

 

Mari raises an eye. “I didn’t know that ‘complimenting people’ and ‘being very nice to them’ is now the new version of taunting.”

 

Yuuri flushes, feeling a little bashful. “He does not mean it.”

 

“Oh come on, how could _you_ know?”

 

“The things he says are not true.”

 

Mari scoffs.

 

Yuuri frowns, rolling over so he’s staring at the elder woman upside down. Mari was fiddling with her latest creation, a beautiful wind up music box with silver emblazons by the side. Hopefully, at the convention, some wealthy child would ask his noblemen parents to buy it and they would make a hefty price for it.

 

“What?” Yuuri asks. “Are they?”

 

“Remember Genetics, Yuuri.” Mari says, not even looking up from her work. “If you’re unattractive, then _I’m_ unattractive. Don’t bring me into your self loathing deprecations.”

 

Yuuri laughs, his shoulders shaking.

 

“You’re very beautiful, Mari, do not worry.”

 

“You’re very beautiful too.”

 

Yuuri groans, hearing the word once more.

 

Mari sighs. “Why do you loathe yourself so?” Mari asks, tiredness laced in her tone.

 

“I’m not saying that I’m _horrifying_ …” Yuuri cocks his head to the side, lip pursing. “I’m… fairly average.”

 

Mari shakes her head. “Beauty transcends from mere physical attributes, Yuuri. Your heart has the power to hold the most beautiful alcoves known in this world.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

 

“That could possibly be the most melodramatic thing you’ve ever said.”

 

Mari frowns. “It’s true.”

 

Yuuri cackles. “Do you want me to contact William Blake for you?”

 

Mari pouts, flicking candle wax at the man. Yuuri sputters, squealing as the tiny burning flecks sting his skin.

 

“Just… Try to get along with him, alright?” Mari says, her voice a little pleading and encouraging. “He could actually be someone you want to spend your life with.”

 

Yuuri scoffs, rolling his eyes… But considering the offer.

 

However, their momentary merry bliss is cut off when there was a knock on their front door. The siblings stare at each other for a moment, and Mari nudges her head towards the door, gesturing to her work at the same time. Yuuri purses his lips, but he stands up and hopes that it won’t be someone that’ll ruin Yuuri’s night.

 

Yuuri peeks through the little glass that stood by the door, a contraption that Mari has invented so they had the ability to see who was on the other side (she called them ‘peepholes’, Yuuri laughed at the name) and saw a flash of silver hair outside.

 

Yuuri sighs, but he sees the platter of roasted meat in Viktor’s hand and, with less reluctance, opens the door.

 

Viktor smiles, his grin almost as bright as the night. He thrusts the platter to Yuuri’s direction as he greets him good evening, and Yuuri smiles cautiously, accepting the plate and putting it on a nearby table as he greets Viktor back politely.

 

“I… I figure the feast is over?” Yuuri asks, a little nervous under the blue eyed gaze. Viktor offers Yuuri a soft smile.

 

“No, actually…” Viktor says, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I left early so I could deliver this to you.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes involuntary widen, a little in disbelief of the fact that Viktor Nikiforov willingly chose to leave a banquet early just so he could hand Yuuri’s family some roast.

 

He must be planning something.

 

Yuuri nods tentatively, already preparing to shut the door. “Thank you, Viktor, for your kindness. Now, unfortunately, I have to-“

 

“Wait!”

 

Yuuri gasps a little when Viktor stops the door form closing shut with his hand, looking a little pleading and hopeful in the gap, blue eyes wide. Yuuri nearly steps back, if only his firm grip on the wood hasn’t kept him steady.

 

Viktor seems at loss for words at the moment, a little breathless and ethereal in the moonlight.

 

“I… Uh…” Viktor says, blue eyes locking with brown. Viktor seems at loss for words for the moment before clearing his throat and smiling softly at Yuuri.

 

“The cool night air is very nice tonight.” Viktor says, and Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “If it’s not too much, I hope we can both take a walk.”

 

Now _both_ eyebrows are raised, accompanied by Yuuri’s wide eyes. By the side, the roast was waving its aroma at him tantalizingly, beckoning him to just shut the door and snarf down the whole roll with his whole family.

 

However, Yuuri spares a glance back at Mari, who obviously seemed to hear in on the conversation. The older woman raises an eyebrow, nudging at him to make a decision.

 

“ _Just… Try to get along with him, alright?”_ It was like Mari was saying it all over again.

 

Yuuri sighs, looking back at Viktor.

 

“Alright.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thankfully, Viktor let Yuuri take the lead on where they were heading to. Yuuri chose to walk by the edge of the hill near the village. Mostly because the flowers there were pretty, also the full view of the moon was beautiful, but also because he knew numerous secret passages that he could take just in case… Viktor had any wrong intentions.

 

Viktor was fairly nice and easy to get along with, their conversations filled with mostly small talk and harmless topics. However, Yuuri couldn't help but feel on edge for the whole entirety of the walk, trying to see if the hunter had anything up his sleeve.

 

Yuuri didn’t know what Viktor had in mind, what he wanted in Yuuri, why he’d offered to take food to their home and why he’d invited him for a walk, but Yuuri had a nagging feeling in his gut that something wrong was going to happen.

 

And happen, it did.

 

Viktor found his way in front of the older man, stopping him short. Yuuri gulps, his eyes gone wide and there was probably a deep red flush on his cheeks, especially since Viktor had started to take Yuuri’s hand into his own.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki…” Viktor had started, staring soulfully into Yuuri’s brown irises. He’d sounded so stoic, so… so _something_ , but Yuuri could not place it. He’d once read a story about a sad frog prince who stayed with a princess. The author kept describing how… _serious_ the frog looked, like he’d just gotten run over by a carriage-

 

“It would be a pleasure for you to accept my courtship…”

 

-and then the author kept saying how sad it was. Probably because the frog was previously a prince before he got turned into a disgusting toad. I mean, who wouldn’t be depressed at that? Being an amphibian with a human conscious would probably be-

 

“Wait… _what?_ ” Yuuri exclaims, eyes wide as he stares down at the hand that held his, disbelief in his tone.

 

Viktor just chuckles, mirth in his tone. “All my life, I’ve been catching game and animals.” Viktor says, eyes looking a little fond. “And every carcass would be a… be a _prize_. I once caught a large buck, with antlers that stretched, _farther_ than what the eye can see.” Viktor made a few hand motions, as if Yuuri could not get the jist of it.

 

“I considered that as the best prize that I could ever get. Until…” Viktor’s gaze lands back onto Yuuri’s affronted brown eyes. “Until I have met you, Yuuri.”

 

Viktor gently raises Yuuri’s chin, leveling their faces. Yuuri was in too much disbelief to shake him away.

 

“You are possibly the best prize I could ever achieve.” Viktor murmurs, voice low and accent thick as he starts to lean in. “I hope one day, I’ll be able to take you home…”

 

When Yuuri was a child, he’d tried to forgo trying to learn how to hunt all together. Yuuri was the only boy in the village who never really bothered with hunting, as to Yuuri was much rather content to baking in his family’s shop and read. Let’s just say… more than a few have made fun of him for that. But it was alright.

 

Just because you can’t do a certain thing that everybody _else_ does, it doesn’t mean you are completely useless. Yuuri learned that the hard way. He was _so_ much more that just some overly introverted bookworm. He loved to cook. He loved his family. He loved fairy tales and the smell of old books. He loved the thought of travelling the world, seeing new places, experience new cultures, be a better and smarter person and all those things. And most especially, he loved the fact that he had a _chance_ for these things to happen. He could _make_ it happen.

 

He was a person with dreams and hopes of something bigger than this stupid, one-sided town.

 

He was _so_ much more than what they seem.

 

He wasn't just some... some  _prized buck-_

 

And so seeing, _experiencing_ , this made Yuuri’s blood boil.

 

“A prize?” Yuuri starts, whispering first. Viktor perks up at that, blue eyes shining expectantly. However, he falters when he sees the affronted look on the brown eyed man’s face.

 

“A _prize?_ ” Yuuri sputters out, his voice laced with a tinge of venom, shaking his hand from Viktor’s grip. Viktor looks panicked, blue eyes wide.

 

“Yuuri… I-“

 

“I’m sorry, but I am _not_ something you can win, Viktor.” Yuuri says, glaring deep into the man’s soul as he starts to retreat away. “What did you expect? That I would cower at your feet? That I would jump into your arms and…” Yuuri feigns mock exhilaration, saying the following words in a high squeaky voice. “Oh yes, Viktor! I would _love_ to be swayed by your shallow words and nonsensical hopes!”

 

Viktor’s jaw drops as his eyes fill with a sense of dread and heartbreak, a twisted concoction of the two twisted feelings. He makes a move to speak, but Yuuri cut him to it-

 

Yuuri starts to walk away.

 

“I think courting you ‘prized buck’ would be a better option, Viktor.” Yuuri sneers, voice dripping with malice. “I’m _sure_ it would make a much more amusing husband than I would ever be. Plus, it’s _not_ like it could run away from its mount on the wall.”

 

Sparing one last glance at the petrified man, seeing the broken look in Viktor’s eyes. He does not care. He does not care that he has been harsh, brash, _angry._  He _knows_ he was harsh, cruel, not really bothering to hear Viktor's side of the story. But he’s tired of being treated as an outcast, a weirdo, an alien, like not a human being.

 

Yuuri was tired of being stuck in this provincial town.

 

“Y-Yuuri! Please…” Yuuri hears from behind him, and he bites his lip.

 

“Leave me.” Yuuri says, looking over his shoulders, eyes a little softer now albeit still cold. “Please.”

 

Yuuri leaves before Viktor could catch up to him, ducking and hiding in a mesh of green foilage and not leaving until he sees a frantic silver haired man looking around, looking for _him_.

 

Later on, Mari sees his little brother stomp into the house, muddy and _pissed_.

 

She glances at hi, concerned for a moment. But after some thought, she just shrugs, choosing to ask him tomorrow morning. Talking to Yuuri when angry is not a good idea, it would be best to let the raven haired man cool down for a while. However, she had inkling that the silver haired hunter had something to do about the current situation.

 

Yuuri flops face down onto the bed, inhaling the dank sheets.

 

Yuuri had dreamt of love… He had dreamt of the moonlight washing over two lovers as they took walks under the night sky. He had dreamt of laughs and embracing and affection. He had dreamt of whispered promises, cherished secrets, getting to _know_ your lover and them knowing you back, memorizing you from inside out.

 

He’d gotten ALL of these from the books he had read, the pages from the yellowed papers snowballing inside his brain and painting a picture perfect dream in Yuuri’s head. Yuuri had dreamt of love and marriage, being happy with someone and them being happy with you back. The best thing in life, one book has said, is fulfilling your dreams with your chosen one.

 

And Yuuri had _wanted_ those things. He wanted to hold someone’s hand as they sail the seas. He wanted to snuggle up with someone as they read under candlelight. He wanted to be happy with someone; he wants to have a _family._

He doesn’t know Viktor. He doesn’t know what his favorite food is, what his favorite color is, what his favorite _book_ is. Albeit, there was a possibility that Viktor didn’t have the last bit… or _any_ of the latter.

 

Viktor was renowned for his hunting skills, his fame and popularity spreading throughout the whole country with kings and high noblemen asking for his service. Everybody has loved him, everybody _still_ loved him. And while Viktor had made multiple attempts to try and socialize with him, Yuuri usually turned him down.

 

It wasn’t _like_ he _loathed_ Viktor as a person.

 

It’s just that… Yuuri didn’t understand that Viktor, a beautiful and graceful being with ethereal ocean-like eyes, put up with him, an average looking male with dark hair and boring brown eyes. Yuuri didn’t know why or what Viktor wanted. Yuuri usually put it off as mockery. Maybe Viktor liked to rub it in his face of his normalcy? Yuuri was… well, quite famous for being rather ‘eccentric’.

 

And it wasn’t like it was the first time someone has done so, using him like a rag doll without any feelings or whatsoever. A man from downtown asked him out for a night in a pub once, and Yuuri waited in the pub until the sun went down.

 

Yuuri grimaces at the memory.

 

He was so _done_ with being used.

 

Yuuri sighs and tries to go to sleep.

 

(Keyword: _tries_ )

                                                                     

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor expected many things from Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Viktor pants as his eyes scan the surrounding forest, his heartbeat feeling like it has just ran a marathon. He remembers one time, when he caught a deer and he chased after it for an hour. He remembers the adrenaline and exhilaration, but never has his heart beat this fast in his entire _life_.

 

Yes, but Viktor hadn’t expected _this_.

 

Yuuri was quiet, solemn and peaceful with a certain wistfulness laced within his form. Viktor has always been entranced by the brown eyed man, seeing the way his chocolate brown light up with his smile. For some reason, Viktor’s heart flutters whenever he hears Yuuri’s wonderful, wonderful laugh. He soon realizes that Viktor wants to hear that laugh as much as possible, especially if Yuuri’s joy was because of _him_.

 

But Katsuki had a different side in him that Viktor had never seen. Usually, Yuuri was seen around town quietly reading some other book or just idling around, keeping everything to himself. The Yuuri he’d just witnessed was a crackling hurricane, his words having more venom than any other viper in this world even when Yuuri spoke as softly as he could. Yuuri was _angry_ , and Viktor was the cause of that.

 

When Viktor has first arrived to this town, he’s often heard of the whispers of the beautiful dark haired man that lives by the hill on the outskirts of the town. His family were cooks and bakers, save for his sister, who was said to be a creator of… whatever she creates. Viktor never really payed attention to these rumors…

 

Until one day, he catches sight of a brown eyed man walking along the streets with his focus purely on his book.

 

Firstly, Viktor has been entranced. Entranced by the way the dark hair fluttered against the wind, unruly and untamed and Viktor has the sudden urge to run his hands through the soft locks. The pretty brown eyes were focused solely on the book in his hands, unmoving even as he walked along the pavements with no sense where he is heading to.

 

Viktor was then amazed, because the man walked around with practiced ease, even with his sight on the pages of the book. Viktor almost shouted out to warn the man when an incoming wayward carriage was rolling towards him, but he’s rather speechless when Yuuri dodges it with swiftly, all the while never leaving his gaze off the book. Yuuri was beautiful, in the sunlight, in the night, as he turns the pages of a book, as he helps a smiling child with her chores.

 

He wasn’t the only one who saw these aspects of Yuuri. The townspeople often gushed about the man’s beauty, saying how graceful and elegant the dark haired man was, saying how his voice was like the softest of blue birds singing. But Viktor knew that there was _so much more_ to Yuuri than his looks. From the way he smiled as he reads the pages of a book, to the way his determination and compassion made him shine, to the way his love for his family made Viktor’s heart warm.

 

Yuuri had a beautiful, _beautiful_ heart, and Viktor didn’t need to be a genius to know that.

 

It was then that Viktor realized that Yuuri Katsuki was a beautiful enigma, and he wanted to _be_ close to that enigma.

 

But for some reason, the person he admired seemed to loathe being in the same space with him. Viktor had tried being nice, offering to assist the man with his things and greet him good morning/night as often as he could. Yuuri was usually polite, greeting him back and declining his help as politely as any other person would, but Viktor had a sense that Yuuri did not feel the same way as he did.

 

But it was alright. Viktor was patient. He would do whatever it takes to make the man warm up to him.

 

And, uh… Judging his situation… Yeah.

 

He obviously messed up.

 

As Viktor trudges back to the town hall with as disheartened look on his face, he realizes the absurdity of the situation he has created.

 

Picture this: A person you barely know suddenly corners you in the middle of the night, compares you to a prized buck, and then promptly asking you to let him court you without any context why or whatsoever. Viktor didn’t know why he was so _certain_ about courting Yuuri, maybe his head was far too deep into his own arse? He wasn’t oblivious to his own looks, every time he passes by a woman would _swoon_ after all, it would seem fair if the two most beautiful people in town would end up together?

 

He then realizes how narcissistic he must've been. His closest friends often said that his muddy foot could get stuck in his mouth sometimes. Viktor couldn't help but agree. Viktor was never really good at words, and he often spoke without really thinking of the possible outcomes first.

 

Viktor runs a hand down his face, groaning as he tried his best not to hit himself.

 

A buck. He compared Yuuri to a  _buck_.

 

He enters the hall, the smell of food and wine not even enticing him at least one bit, and sits himself on one of the plush seats. More than a handful perk up at his presence, offering him drinks and rum. Viktor waves them all off, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

 

But Viktor did wrong. He made Yuuri angry, and there was no denying that.

 

He was not giving up.

 

He’d have to apologize to Yuuri first; he’d have to get the man to successfully talk to him once. He’d have to plead for the man’s forgiveness and then hope that the nearly nonexistent relationship between them would be salvageable. Then, he’d work from there. He’d try to gently coax Yuuri to warm up to him. Albeit, that seemed a little… A little impossible now, since Yuuri was already distant _before_ , he’d probably be a little more cautious now.

 

But Viktor tended to look at the brighter side of things. He would do whatever it took to make the man smile again.

 

Even  _if_ Yuuri turns him down, despite all his efforts.

 

It would be alright.

 

He would try.

 

But it has been a long night. So when somebody thrusts a pint of foamy rum at his direction, he drinks it all down with one single gulp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You sure you have everything you need?” Yuuri asks, shoving the last of the crates further down onto the carriage. He ensures that Mari’s belongings wouldn’t slide off during the whole duration of the journey, tightening the ropes that held them.

 

Mari flashes Yuuri a bright smile, readjusting the cap on her head. Yuuri gently pets Vicchan’s, their beloved horse’s, mane, hoping that the horse would protect Mari at all costs during her tiring journey.

 

“Tell mother and father I’ll bring home more pastry cutters for them, alright?” Mari says, pulling on the reigns experimentally. Yuuri chuckles.

 

“If you bring home anything ‘inappropriate’ again, Father will _whip_ you.”

 

Mari scoffs, sticking her tongue out at him. “Oh _please_ , since when do mother and father whip us?”

 

“They _will_ once you bring home anything phallus shaped again.”

 

Mari laughs, gripping the reigns as her laughter gets carried away by the wind.

 

“What do you want me to bring home for you?” Mari asks, albeit already knowing the answer.

 

Yuuri merely smiles, mirth in his eyes.

 

“Can you get me a rose again?”

 

Mari scoffs, rolling her eyes playfully. Yuuri socks her in the knee, making the woman giggle.

 

“Fine, fine. I will.” The inventor scratches at the horse’s mane. “I suggest you watch out for thirsty blue eyed men while I’m gone, alright?” To emphasize her point, she nudges her head to the man down the road, quite some distance away, but his shining silver hair was prominent.

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 

Mari laughs before gently snapping the reigns, making the brown horse start the journey. Yuuri waves and waves, waves until Mari is out of sight.

 

Yuuri sighs, already preparing to head back inside their home. He has to help bake the next batch of cookies, after all… but before he could close the door, he sees a flash of silver hair, now noticeably closer.

 

Viktor gives him a pained, awkward smile.

 

Yuuri shuts the door.

 

He’s just hoping that Mari would get home in a few days, safe and sound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yuuri! Wait!”

 

Yuuri groans internally, seeing his front steps _so close yet so far_. He wills himself to not crush the jar of jam in his hand; his parents would kill him after all, and he turns around to give the blue eyed man a stony stare. Viktor was panting, looking a little out of breath with his silver hair sticking to his forehead.

 

“I told you, Viktor.” Yuuri sighs, rubbing his temple. “I’m not letting you court me-“

 

“It’s not that.” Viktor heaves, resting his hands on his knees in exhaustion. So much for ‘athletically inclined’.

 

Yuuri, already losing patience, crosses his hands over his chest.

 

“Then what? What do you-“

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

…

 

Well.

 

“What I did and said was disrespectful.” Viktor says, voice still a little breathless. “I understand that you are a human being and comparing you to a buck is stupid, also, cornering you was a bad idea. I’m really, _really_ sorry.” Viktor takes some time to stare up at the brown eyed man, their eyes interlocking.

 

Yuuri could feel every single drop of saliva get stuck in his throat. If he does so much as move, he’ll probably burst.

 

What _the fuck-_

“I’m not forcing you to anything.” Viktor says, now a little calmer but his gaze still sincere and pleading. “But I hope you will forgive me one day, and maybe we can be…”

 

Viktor seems at loss for a moment, his eyes going distant, as if he’s looking for the correct thing to say. Finally, his eyes light up, as if finally founding an alcove of gold.

 

“We can be friends?”

 

Yuuri expected a lot from Viktor Nikiforov.

 

He expected a man on a high horse, riding along life with practiced ease. Everyone had bowed down at his feet, praising him for the wealth and food he has brought forth. A man with grace, popularity, and everything else in life. No one would be able to him keen. _No one._

But the way Viktor was currently pleading at him right now, the way he stared up at Yuuri with so much sincerity and solemnity, made Yuuri rethink some things.

 

However, before he could utter out his response, a horse’s terrified neigh echoes throughout the whole town. Well… Not _exactly_ the whole town, but it was near enough that it made Viktor and Yuuri jump.

 

Yuuri gasps when Vicchan gallops around the corner, panicked, frantic, and out of control with _no_ carriage and _no_ Mari in sight.

 

Immediately, a sense of dread finds its way up Yuuri’s spine. He looks at the horizon and sees that the sun has begun to set, noting that Mari has left early this morning. Judging by Vicchan’s terrified state, something _wrong_ has happened.

 

“What happened, boy?” He tries to soothe the panicked horse, but he could not help but stare at the terrifyingly empty saddle. “Where’s Mari? Vi… Vicchan, _where’s. Mari?_ ”

 

Yuuri jolts when Vicchan starts to gallop towards a certain direction, nearly pulling Yuuri along. Yuuri hauls him back by the reigns, trying to gently pet the horse’s thick mane.

 

Staring longingly at their house by the hill, Yuuri sees his parents sitting quietly inside. His mother’s heart was starting to weaken due to her age, knowing that the possibility of their eldest daughter in danger could possibly trigger her heart to burn even further.

 

Giving a silent prayer to the gods, he hops onto the saddle and takes the reigns. He almost forgets about Viktor until the silver haired man abruptly stands in the way, eyes concerned.

 

“Yuuri? Where are you-“

 

“My sister could possibly be in danger right now.” Yuuri answers, voice rushed. “I have to-“

 

“It’s about to be _night_ , do you know how dangerous the woods are at night?” Viktor asks, voice filled with authority.

 

Yuuri gives him a glare. “Do you want me to say it again? My. Sister. Could. Possibly be. _In danger_. Right. Now. Now step away or I’ll-“

 

“At _least_ let me come with you.” Viktor says, voice a little defeated.

 

…

 

Well.

 

Yuuri must have stood silent for a while, because Viktor gives him an incredulous look. “Judging from where your horse is heading, she must’ve been stranded somewhere the southern forests. I know most of the paths.” Viktor sighs, running a hand through his silver locks. “And… And it’s dangerous for you to go alone, so it would at least give me some peace of mind if you let me come with you.”

 

Viktor looks at him, blue eyes filled with worry but soulful at the same time. Amidst the terrifying situation, Yuuri could not help but feel a certain sort of warmth that blossomed in his chest.

 

“I’ll protect you, I promise.”

 

Many things have happened that day. His sister embarked on a journey and has not come back, and now Yuuri finds himself riding through an unfamiliar forest with Viktor Nikiforov and his horse trailing him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri tentatively pushes the ginormous castle doors, cringing at the horribly loud creak it gives off. Behind him, he feels Viktor jump in surprise. They both squint into the darkness, trying to make out what seemed to be a ballroom amidst the darkness and dust. The two both shivered, the sudden snow from the outside not giving them a warning to dress up appropriately.

 

Yuuri was not sure is Mari was here, but Vicchan lead them to this surprisingly large castle. Now, _that_ wouldn’t have bothered the two of them, if only it wasn’t dark, brooding, and covered with hideous statues. Yuuri nearly falters at the entrance, but the thought of Mari in trouble kept him going.

 

Thankfully, for some reason, Viktor’s presence calmed his mind.

 

 _Just_ a little though.

 

They both cautiously step out onto the large, grandeur esque space with their boots echoing throughout the whole room, every sound making Yuuri jolt. Viktor, who had the sharpest of eyes and the clearest of visions, had to squint through the darkness to _at least_ make out their surroundings. This place seemed empty and abandoned, save except for the _beautiful_ antique furniture that littered the whole place

 

However, they both jolt when they hear a sound from the distance, almost undistinguishable, but still there. It was like… like a silver cup rolling on marble floors. Yuuri, too startled to move, freezes in place, his heart beating madly in his chest. It was obvious that whoever owned this place must be _very_ wealthy (with a questionable taste in home décor) and someone with power, if they’re charged with trespassing then they _surely_ won’t be able to leave.

 

Viktor places a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri recalls that he’s not alone. He gives the man a strained smile, wishing that they should’ve brought a lamp before foolishly wandering in this castle. It was so _dark,_ and there was a possibility that any one of them could possibly trip over something-

 

“ _Help_! Is somebody there?”

 

Like a mouse trap, Yuuri snaps and perks up at the awfully familiar sound. Viktor too, his eyes widening as his head swiveled around to find the source of the screams. The voice sounded frantic and in pain, like a certain woman has just lost all the air in her lungs.

 

Yuuri was _sure_ that the certain woman was Mari.

 

“Up there!” Viktor points at the hallways that lead to a winding stairway, leading to a tower with a single lighted torch bolted on the wall.

 

It does not take long for the both of them to start running for it, bolting across the carpeted floors and reaching the stairway, nearly tripping over the uneven stone in a haste. All the while, Yuuri’s heart had beat in both fear and relief, hoping that the hostage was his sister and _also_ hoping that she wasn’t, forth the screams sounded too petrified for Yuuri to comprehend.

 

They finally reach a long corridor with steel bars crisscrossing across each other, bolting off rooms. It does not take long for the word ‘ _dungeon_ ’ to register in their minds. The fine modesty of the castle does not discriminate even the dungeons, judging from the detailed steel and gold that weaved through the bars.

 

It takes some time due to the darkness, but Yuuri sees a pale figure lying in one of the rooms.

 

“Mari!” He says, dropping down and grasping his sister’s face with his hands through the bars. Mari’s breath was raspy and uneven, her breath puffing and her hands trembling as she placed her hands over Yuuri’s own on her face. “Are you alright? _Please_ answer me-“

 

Mari seemed the exact _opposite_ of relieved.

 

“Y… Yuuri?” Mari croaks out, narrowing her eyes at the man. Yuuri tried to check if Mari had any injuries or if her pain was just because of the cold and exhaustion. “What… What are you _doing_ here?”

 

“We’re going to get you out, alright?” Yuuri says, removing his hands from her face to see if the jail could be opened in any way.

 

“Yuuri, w-what are you _thinking_?” Mari hisses; voice stone and soft at the same time. “You shouldn’t have gone here _alone-_ “

 

“I’m not alone.” Yuuri tries to give Mari a comforting look, grasping her freezing hand in his. “I’m with Viktor.”

 

The blue eyed man, who was _also_ busy with looking for any loose screws or bars in the steel cage, gives Mari an apologetic look, “We’ll get you out, Madame Katsuki. Do not worry-“

 

“You both are idiots.” Mari rubs a shivering hand down her face. Yuuri was about to sputter out, ask her _why_ , when Mari gives Yuuri a frantic look on her face. “Both of you have to get out, _now._ ”

 

Yuuri gives Mari an incredulous look on his face, both of their brown eyes wild and wide. “What are you talking about? Now, can you stand up-“

 

Mari gives Yuuri a shove, a little weak but it made Yuuri tumble back a bit. Before Yuuri could shriek out why she was so reluctant in leaving, Mari gives him a pained look, albeit urgent.

 

“ _Please_ , Yuuri, Viktor...” Mari says weakly, her voice hurting. “I’ll… I’ll never forgive myself if you both got hurt. You _have_ to leave before it catches you-“

 

Viktor furrows his eyebrows, staring at the woman questionably. “ _It_? What do you mea-“

 

When Yuuri was a child, the first book he has ever read was a picture book about a young, valiant knight. Yuuri has almost forgotten all about it, save except for the part wherein he read about the time the knight slayed a dragon. Once again, he’d almost forgotten all about it, but he recalls the author saying that the dragon roared. _A lot_.

 

And as a curious and a generally bored child, Yuuri often wondered what the dragon’s roar would sound like. Nobody _knows_ what a dragon sounds like, it could roar like a squealing pig for all he knew, but Yuuri had never known what the mighty beast sounded like.

 

Until now.

 

The ground shook as Viktor and Yuuri felt their ears shattering, blown beyond existence, due to the fact that a horrifying roar had echoed possibly throughout the entire palace. It was _so loud_ , it made Viktor drop to his knees and clutch at his ears in pain. Yuuri unknowingly grasped Mari’s shivering hand tighter, making the woman gasp in pain.

 

Once the sound was over, Yuuri took some time to realize that his heart beat synchronized to the pounding in his ears. He stared at his sister from the other side of the bars, giving her a confused look. Mari, however, looked more deathly pale than before. “What was tha-“

 

The three of them skitter apart when a large… object ( _whatever_ it is) drops below them, heavy enough to make the ground shake. Viktor’s eyes widen, automatically finding his place in front of Yuuri if the thing were to attack. He doesn’t know why his first mindset was to protect the brown eyed man, but he was willing to do so. Clutching at the dagger hilt that poked out of his sheath, he prepares to defend the Katsuki siblings against the… the-

 

The _thing_ with the glowing green eyes.

 

Viktor could feel Yuuri tremble behind him, and he gives Yuuri a reassuring glance in hopes that he would calm the man. However, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be calm himself. He could barely see through the shadows, but thanks to the moonlight streaming through the open windows he could see a silhouette of a large… hairy…

 

“Oh no…” Mari whimpers, and before they could all do anything, the large… _thing_ has spoke out.

 

“What do you want?” Its voice was like…. Hm, how can Viktor describe this? Like… Uh, muddy shoes scraping on rough gravel, the low shrill sound of sandstone rubbing against each other, basically every single rough and terrifying object in the world.

 

Surprisingly, Viktor could not find himself to answer, only realizing so when he hears Yuuri’s firm albeit terrified voice behind him. “Let my sister go.”

 

The thing (human? They do not know) lets out a scoff.

 

“She is a thief.”

 

“My sister is _not_ a thief.” Yuuri insists, and Viktor is surprised at how strong and persistent the man had sounded.

 

The glowing green eyes flared brighter, seemingly as bright as a flame. “She stole something of value from me.”

 

Mari lets out a sob, shaking as she lain on the cell floor. “Please… It was just… just one _rose_ …”

 

From behind him, Viktor could feel Yuuri flinch, stiffening at the seemingly harmless sentence. Unbeknownst to him, endless guilt has started to find its way into Yuuri’s rapidly beating heart.

 

Viktor narrows his eyes at the person standing in front of them. “You’re locking an innocent person up just for a _rose_?”

 

The green eyes flickered over to Viktor’s blue orbs, glaring deeply into his soul and Viktor could not help but swallow as a sense of dread finds its way up his spine.

 

“A rose has damned me to live this life, it seems fitting if I do the same to the woman.”

 

Viktor could feel the anger that Yuuri has emanated from behind him, almost reminding him of that unfortunate walk just a few nights ago. Viktor cringes at the memory.

 

“ _Fitting_?” Yuuri snaps. “She’s sick!”

 

“And so?” The person says, starting to circle them slowly. Every step he took made an audible _thump_ on the stone floors, and Yuuri could not help but jump at every sound. “She’s a trespasser and thief. She shouldn’t have come here in the first place-“

 

“Take me instead!”

 

When Viktor was a young man, he remembers living back at Russia with his family. He remembers English soldiers barging their doors down, taking war refugees from households to be turned into slaves. When the guard has decided to haul Viktor to his doom, he remembers his mother stepping in and begging to take his place. Viktor usually doesn’t want to be reminded of these things, but he cannot help but remember his mother’s frantic ‘ _take me instead!_ ’ in his mind.

 

It was one of the things that Viktor kept remembering, the things that kept him up at night.

 

And it was also one of the things that Viktor remembers right now, despite his efforts to forget.

 

He gives Yuuri a disbelieving stare, his incredulity only enhancing when he sees the determined look on the brown eyed man’s face, and the horrified expression of the woman in the cell.

                                                                                                                        

The person in the shadows noticeably stills, his giant form stopping in the midst of circling.

 

“You’ll…” The person says, a little quieter now. “You’ll take his place?”

 

“Yuuri, _no-_ “ Both Viktor and Mari say at the same time, with Viktor a little more urgent and Mari a little more in pain.

 

Viktor could see the way Yuuri’s hands tighten into a fist, clenching his fingernails into his skin. Viktor _knows_ that Yuuri was trying to act strong, but deep inside the brown eyed boy was _crumbling_.

 

“Would you let them _both_ go when I do?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor gasps.

 

 _Both_?

 

“Yes.” The person says, green eyes glinting. Viktor flashes Yuuri a bewildered look.

 

“Yuuri, you _can’t_ do this-“

 

Yuuri places a reassuring hand on Viktor’s shoulder, just like what the other man had done to _him_ just a few minutes ago.

 

“I have to.”

 

“B-But…” Viktor’s gaze flits through Yuuri, who was trying not to look horrified, Mari, who looked like she was standing in front of death itself, and the person, who… who…

 

Viktor narrows his eyes, realizing something he has not pointed out before.

 

“Come into the light.” Viktor commands, willing his voice to sound strong for the sake of the two terrified people behind him.

 

It stays silent.

 

You could hear even the smallest blades of grass flutter to the floor.

 

And then they see a furry paw step out onto the moonlight.

 

Then another.

 

And then _more_ fur.

 

Yuuri is starting to wonder if he was stuck in one of his books, and this was _all_ a dream, because dear _lord-_

 

The… the _beast_ huffs, green eyes now as bright as ever, a giant contrast to the pale yellow fur that surrounded its _whole_ body. Atop its head, a pair of sharp horns sat, glinting in the moonlight. The beast wasn’t unclothed, with what a large peasant shirt, pants, and blood red cape that covered its furry body.

 

Viktor didn’t know that animals had an interest in high end fashion.

 

The blue eyed man was too much in a state of shock when he realizes that Yuuri finds its way in front of him, stoic but his voice shaking.

 

“You have my word.”

 

In a flash, the beast leaps and the two men scramble out of the beast’s way. Screaming and kicking, the beast wedges the iron bars open and hauls Mari up.

 

Viktor glances at Yuuri, and sees the tears rolling down the young man’s face.

 

In a flash, Viktor could feel a clawed hand haul him up by his shirt. Realizing the situation, Viktor flails around, unable to attain his dagger due to the position that he is in. He was surprised at the sudden feeling of _dread_ and fear in his heart, flooding his lungs as the thought of Yuuri spending a life time in this jail muddles his mind. He was _not_ leaving Yuuri to rot in this hell hole, not on his watch.

 

“Wait, WAIT!” Viktor screams before the beast could log them down the stairs, and miraculously, the beast stops to glare his green eyed stare into Viktor’s soul. Viktor tries to look as pleading as he could, blue eyes filled with panic and a slight tinge of hope.

 

“Let me stay with him.”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor expected many things from this day.

 

He woke up extra early, fixed himself up, went out to frolic and shoot any random animals that come his way. He’d then try to beg Yuuri’s forgiveness and try to make amends, and everything had the possibility to be _fine_.

 

Viktor grunts as he shakes the iron bars in a futile attempt to release some pent up feelings.

 

He didn’t expect _this_.

 

Yuuri slides helplessly down the wall, not really minding the stinging feeling the uneven stone gave him, feeling numb, scared, and angry at the same time. Having multiple concoctions of feelings all at the same time were not always a good idea, and he’s learned that the _hard_ way. He registers Viktor, who was an idiot and was willing to rot along with Yuuri in this stupid cell, slide down the bars from across from him.

 

They both share an unhealthy amount of silent, brooding eye contact.

 

“Why did you stay?” Yuuri finally asks, voice hoarse and quiet as he feels the partially dried up tears crinkle on his cheeks.

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow.

 

“Why did _you_ stay?”

 

Yuuri narrows his eyes at him, almost not believing what Viktor has just said.

 

“She is my _sister_.”

 

Viktor seems to ponder for moment, pursing his lips.

 

“ _That_ makes sense.”

 

Yuuri sits up, glaring at the man.

 

“And _you_ don’t.”

 

Viktor seems at loss for a moment, raising a questionable eyebrow.

 

“Why did you stay?” Yuuri asks, his voice filled with _confusion_ and _hurt_ , it made Viktor want to comfort him with a hug. “You _do_ know that you’ve just wasted your entire life just because of some… useless case.”

 

Viktor cracks a sad smile. “You’re not a useless case, Yuuri-“

 

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, a little frantic and scared with tears in his eyes. “But I _am_.” Yuuri says, not even bothering to stop the flow of tears that were currently running down his cheeks. “I’ve forsaken you to live in a _prison_. I… I shouldn’t have let you come with me. I’m so, _so_ sorry-“

 

“Don’t be.” Viktor says, blowing his fringe out of his eyes. “I chose this.”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri says, the frantic and terrified tone in his voice all but staying. “But _why_?”

 

Ah, yes.

 

_Why?_

 

Viktor… Viktor didn’t know if he could tell Yuuri for the moment-

 

“สวัสดี? สวัสดีครับ?” A light, foreign voice says, echoing through the hallway outside.

 

Viktor and Yuuri both freeze. 

 

Oh _no_ , if they see _another_ furry beast again Yuuri swears he is going to jump out the nearest window… If he could, because _man_ the steel bars are _tough-_  

 

Viktor unsheathes his dagger, thankful that the beast has not noticed his weapon. He holds it protectively in his hand, trying to peer down the hallway with the minimal visibility that he had.  

 

However, the steel doors that Viktor were leaning on suddenly swing open, leaving Viktor to unceremoniously flop back unto the stone floor, half of his body free and the other half still in the cell. 

 

From above him, he sees a… a shiny bronze candelabrum, dangling from the lever that holds their freedom. 

 

The candelabrum smiles and waves at him from above. 

 

Viktor screams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri is unable to let the fact that he’s holding a talking candelabrum in his hand sink in.

 

“Ah, right this way!” The candelabrum leads them by waving its little candlestick arms, guiding them through the corridors with his directions and light.

 

“What _are_ you?” Yuuri asks for the fourth time that night, observing the moving object in his hand. Viktor was quietly following them, albeit still wide eyed, speechless and possibly questioning his existence.

 

Yuuri could not help but giggle at Viktor’s face. He was jolted back into reality when Viktor’s unimaginably loud shriek echoed throughout the castle just awhile ago. The adorably kind candelabrum said hello, apologized for ‘their master’s tendency to be brute’ and ‘ _follow me, I shall escort you to your quarters_ ’.

 

Honestly, he couldn’t blame Viktor. It was a _lot_ to sink in.

 

Viktor pouts at Yuuri, playfully glaring at him. When Yuuri looks away, the silver haired man couldn’t help but smile.

 

The candelabrum in Yuuri’s hand sighs, the designs on his face almost resembling that of a human. “I am but a humble servant of this castle. You may call me Phichit. And _this_ is your home now, you may go wherever you wish.”

 

“Wherever?”

 

Phichit nods, his bronze head bobbing in Yuuri’s hold. “Yes, BUT, save except for the West Wing.”

 

This… seemed to perk up Viktor’s attention. “Why? What’s in it?”

 

Phichit shrugs. “Those are the master’s private quarters, it is forbidden. Also- Oh look! This door!”

 

Phichit gestures wildly to a door by their left. It seemed… Grandeur, judging from the golden knobs and silver embellishments the door. Then again, _everything_ in the castle was grandeur. They both push the doors open, and are greeted by everything Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t have possibly imagined in life.

 

The room was _large_ , almost as big as a house. The minute they opened the doors, the little candles bolted on the walls lit up, letting light bounce off the shiny and exquisite furniture that littered the whole room.

 

“Well?” Phichit asks, looking at the shocked duo from Yuuri’s hand. “What do you think?”

 

It takes some time for them to speak.

 

“Why are we staying here? I thought we were prisoners-“

 

“WhY ArE wE shArInG A rOoM? And whY IS THERE ONLY ONE BED-“

 

Guess who said which.

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow at a currently blushing Yuuri. “Good to know that your priorities are sorted out.” 

 

Yuuri glares at the man beside him, blush evident on his cheeks, and Phichit chuckles.

 

“Unfortunately, the other rooms are… quite messy, I could say.” Phichit says, urging them to step in. “This is the only room me and my coworkers have recently cleaned.”

 

It was then that Viktor and Yuuri have realized that Phichit wasn’t the only living object around.

 

Yuuri and Viktor both duck when something flies overhead, a swarm of flying… feather dusters? They all put to work, waving their feather tails and catching any dust that has collected in the room. The little footstool by the dresser? Apparently it purrs and walks around. Also, about the dresser…

 

“Oh my!” The… _very_ large dresser _jumps_ in joy at the sight of the two men. “It’s been so long since I have seen another human!”

 

The two men just… stare in shock.

 

They may be going insane.

 

“Chris, these lovely gentlemen are…” Phichit trails off, a little confused. “Eh, what are your names again?”

 

Viktor wide eyed stare never leaves the moving objects around the room, unable to speak.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples as tiredness seeps into his form. “I’m Yuuri. This confused gentleman next to me is Viktor.”

 

“Hey, I’m _not_ confused!”

 

“Sure you are.”

 

“Oh Yuuri, Viktor! You will absolutely _love_ it here! Oh, it will be _so_ fun to dress you both up!” In a flash, a multitude of rolls of fabric sputter out from the overly excited dresser, entangling Yuuri and Viktor in a whirlwind of fabric and glitter and hey… is that makeup?

 

Eventually, they found themselves in… uh, varying amounts of clothing. Phichit managed to save himself and hopped out of Yuuri’s hand in time to avoid the explosion. Meanwhile, Viktor was a mismatching mess of waist coats and ribbon, and Yuuri looks down at himself and…

 

Viktor could not contain his merry laugh as Yuuri slides out of the strikingly bright pink dress, with Yuuri’s face almost as pink as the dress itself. In front of them, the dresser- _Chris_ seems to let out what sounded like a sigh before drooping down considerably.

 

“I think I just came-“

 

What.

 

“Phichit!” The two both jolt when a voice from below them speaks up, and they see… a walking clock.

 

An _angry_ walking clock.

 

The (beautifully intricate) clock waddles over to the (just as beautifully intricate) candelabrum, with Phichit scratching the back of his bronze head with a candle arm. The clock crosses his/her/its bronze arms, glaring at the candelabrum.

 

“Why did you bring them here? Master will-“

 

“But _Seung Gil…_ ” The candelabrum droops, pouting at who seemed to be named ‘Seung Gil’. “These poor men are probably _terrified_ and cold! It would be a little _nice_ if we could help them-“

 

“This is _exactly_ the reason why Master got that girl locked up in the first place!”

 

“We _needed_ to help her! She may have been the _one_ -“

 

“And _look_ where that got us!”

 

The two pieces of furniture were too busy bickering to notice the two wildly baffled men who were currently questioning their anxiety. What the everloving _hell_? Was this real? Was this all because of some hallucinatory fruit they mistakenly ate? Where they actually having a very vivid dream? What why when who-

 

“This is not real.” Yuuri says breathily, backing away to gently sit on the edge of the bed in order to steady himself.

 

“Ah, but it is, _Monsieur._ ” Chris the wardrobe says, shaking his curtain head.

 

“How are you all _alive_?” Viktor breathes out, eyes watching every living thing in the room, all object and human at the same time.

 

“We all used to be human, _Monsieur_ Viktor.” Phichit says, waving his candle arms around to emphasize his point. “And so was that beast you just saw.”

 

This seemed to attain the attention of the two baffled men.

 

“That _beast_?” Yuuri asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “But how-“

 

“Ah! We must go!” Seung Gil suddenly says, waving his golden little hands around. “I could hear the Master calling! Come, quickly-“

 

In an instant, every little dove feather duster in the room flew out almost like a whirlwind, and Phichit gave them both a little wave before firmly being hauled away by the clock who was muttering under his breath.

 

Chris yawns, his… animal footstool curling up by his dresser feet. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep alright? If you need anything, do not hesitate to wake me up.” In a swift gesture, Chris closes himself up and lays still.

 

Viktor and Yuuri nearly pass out in exhaustion.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in a not-so-distant town, the townspeople were having a crisis.

 

“We’re slowly running out of resources!” One of the farmers say, gesturing to his empty basket as emphasis. “Little by little, we’re slowly starving our children to death!”

 

“The nearby rivers are starting to lose fish too.” One of the workers say, rubbing his temples in tiredness.

 

“And more people are starting to get sick, and they’re not life threatening either. We just don’t have medicine.”

 

One of the town hall executives sigh, running a hand across his face in exasperation. “It seems like our town has hit a bout of misfortune.”

 

“Well, what can we do?”

 

Another executive purses his lips. “We can ask the workers to sell a few belongings to traders? I heard a rich caravan will be coming over in a few weeks time, maybe they’ll be willing to give us resources in return?”

 

“Yes, but what do we trade? We have _nothing_ of value except for wicker baskets and some dried up flowers!”

 

Before the meeting could go on, the front doors open to reveal a _very_ disheveled woman, freezing and shaking but a strong sense of determination in her aura.

 

Everybody squints, trying to make out the woman’s silhouette in the dark of the night. Their eyes widen when they realize that it was Mari Katsuki, with wide eyes and snow in her hair.

 

“Madame Katsuki?” The town hall executive asks out, squinting. “What are you-“

 

“Please, you _need_ to help me!” Mari stumbles in, shaking snow off her partially ripped coat. “Please, _please-_ “

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you out in the sno-“

 

“My brother! My brother…” Mari gasps out, shaking the nearest person to her by the shoulders wildly. “H-He’s been locked up! And… And so is _Viktor-_ “

 

Everybody’s attention immediately snaps to the crazed and desperate woman, raising an eyebrow.

 

The executive grabs a hold of her arms, trying to calm the panicked woman. “What? What do you mean? Monsieur Yuuri and Monsieur Viktor are-“

 

“They’re locked _up_!” Mari says, eyes wide and flittering and _scared_ , so very _scared_. “I-In…. In a dungeon! In a dungeon, yes!”

 

“By who?” The executive gently shakes her, trying to make sense of her desperate tone. “ _Who_ , Mari. _Who-_ “

 

“A BEAST!” The woman shrieks, shaking her arms out of the man’s hold. “A beast, that’s what!”

 

Everybody falls silent.

 

A person in the back starts laughing.

 

“I’m SERIOUS!” Mari shrieks, her patience wearing thin. She faces the executive in front of her, grabbing him by the shoulders with her shaking hands. “ _Please,_ you have to help me-“

 

“What’s the beast look like, Mari?” A woman says, her voice taunting. “Does it have _shaggy fur_?”

 

“Yes! And-“

 

“Giant claws?”

 

“HUGE! Giant-“

 

“And long, terrifying canine teeth?”

 

“Enough to rip you apart, yes!” Mari says, trying not to notice the taunting faces all around her and face the kind, albeit confused, town executive. “I need you to help me, _please_.”

 

“Mari, I’m sorry, but we’re too busy trying to save the town to let out any men.” The town executive tries to say, trying to make his voice as cool as possible. Mari’s face just turns impatient.

 

“What about Viktor, _huh_?” Mari says, crossing her arms. “Aren’t you worried about your golden boy? The two could be in danger _right now-_ “

 

“A few friends of mine spotted him going back to his cottage earlier, he could be _fine_.” One crony says, rolling his eyes impatiently.

 

“Now leave, we have better things to attend to, other than your wild fantasies.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ow, stop it!”

 

“I didn’t tug on it, I swea- Hey, you’re tying it wrong!”

 

“Ha? Be quiet! You might wake the dresser up!”

 

“The dresser has a _name_ , Yuuri-“

 

“Yeah, so does that candle, that clock, and maybe even this _bed_ for Petes sake-“

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Viktor runs a hand through his hair, looking down at the long, winding strand of bed sheets Yuuri and he managed to construct. Apparently, fancy bedrooms had a MOUND of sheets, even if it was just one bed. This proved to be quite the benefit for Yuuri and Viktor, and was now trying to execute their plan: try to escape without dying.

 

“Good evening! May I please come in?”

 

The two both unceremoniously kick the long weave under the bed, trying not to make the sheets too obvious. The two both glance at each other, before Viktor takes the courage to speak out.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“I’m Mila, sweethearts.” A soft voice says through the door. “It’s very cold out. Would any of you like some warm tea?”

 

A flash of hope finds its way into their hearts, the voice sounding awfully human. Then again… Even the freaking _dresser_ sounded human, as to almost every single moving inanimate object in this castle. Maybe… Maybe there was a possibility that they _weren’t_ the only living humans here. Nodding, they both cautiously walk over to the door, turn the knob, and-

 

They both jolt when a whole entourage of pale red china set rolls in, entirely moving on their own and with no other living human being in sight. Viktor just sighs exasperatedly, and Yuuri nearly faints.

 

“How would you two like your tea?” Mila (they _guessed_ that was her name?) asks, her porcelain face in a soft smile. “I have Earl Grey.”

 

The two were too tired to question everything once more.

 

“Cream please, no lumps.”

 

The two then both stare at each other in surprise, wondering the coincidences and why on _earth_ they have the same tea preferences. Mila just chuckles, and her little teacup entourage goes to work. Eventually, two little cups of tea were now in their hands.

 

Yuuri looks at the cup in his hand warily. The cups seemed to be alive as well, it would be a _little_ awkward to sip from a living… creature wouldn’t it?

 

“What you did was very brave.” Mila says, pointedly looking at Yuuri, and Yuuri’s heart clenches as a memory flies by his head.

 

He was just hoping that the monster would at _least_ get her safely to town. The thought of their parents losing _two_ children made Yuuri want to lurch, and so he _prayed_ that Mari would be alright, safe at home. If so, then what would Mari do? Would she plead for people to help? Would they believe her?

 

Yuuri just sighs, swishing the cup in his hand. The cup giggles, and Yuuri could not prevent his smile.

 

“I just hope my sister is alright.”

 

“I’m _sure_ she is.” Mila smiles, and her attention is brought to Viktor, who was laughing at a trick the little tea cup in his hand did. “However, I don’t seem to get why _you_ stayed, _Monsieur_ Viktor.”

 

Viktor perks up, eyes widening nervously. “Aha, come again?”

 

Mila narrows her eyes at him.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I ask, but are you two lovers?”

 

Yuuri spits out his drink.

 

Viktor would’ve too, if he’d taken a sip. Fortunately, he didn’t.

 

Before any of them could say anything, Mila just chuckles and shakes her porcelain head. “It is alright, I get it.”

 

Yuuri was too busy trying not to choke to notice Viktor’s pained smile.

 

_Knock knock_

Everyone in the room swivels their head to the door, from which they _guessed_ the knocks came from? Who knew? The sound was so soft, barely audible.

 

The duo glance at each other questionably, trying not to make any noise as they attempt to communicate without _actually_ speaking, this involved a _lot_ of hand gestures. They both glance at Mila, who just… uh, shrugged? She side glances the door, urging them to answer.

 

“Who is it?” It was now _Yuuri_ who called out, and they were met by silence. Viktor just shrugs at the brown eyed man, sipping at his tea. However, the little clock from before hops in, stoic and serious.

 

“The young master asks you to join him for dinner.”

 

 _Now_ Viktor spits out his drink.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?” Yuuri asks incredulously, trying to gently pat Viktor’s back as the silver man coughs. “Dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Right _now_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This was all too much for Yuuri and Viktor to take in.

 

When Viktor was done choking, they both take some time to try and silently communicate once more, asking each other telepathically which decision would be the fitting one.

 

It seems very absurd, doesn’t it? If you look at the situation without context, you may assume that Viktor and Yuuri were just invited by some prince or princess to his or her castle, and they were just about to have a normal, everyday dinner together. You would _never_ have guessed that they Mari got imprisoned, then _Yuuri_ and _Viktor_ got imprisoned, and this was all because of a scary beast, and now said beast is offering to have dinner with them.

 

And _all_ of this happened in one day.

 

Bloody brilliant life is, isn’t it?

 

The two both nod at each other solemnly, knowing what the other is thinking. Yuuri faces the little clock, (Seung Gil was his name?) and answers without a beat.

 

“Tell him we’re not hungry.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ah, you’re leaving?”

 

The two both freeze, Yuuri was already in the midst of hauling his leg over the window, gripping onto the sheets as hard as he can, and Viktor was there supporting the other man, waiting for him to drop down first before following.

 

Oh, _shit_.

 

The dresser- _Chris_ , stretches out its intricately golden arms, yawning. Who knew inanimate objects could sleep? Yuuri was already ready to drop to his knees and plead the dresser to _not_ tell their… master, or whatever, when the dresser beats him to it.

 

“Well, if both of you are leaving, you might as well get suitable clothes. The winter outside is _not_ something to make fun of.” Chris chuckles, his laugh a little sad, opening his cabinets and pulling out various fur linen garments.

 

Viktor and Yuuri stare in shock.

 

“You’re…” Viktor says slowly as Yuuri hauls his leg back in, both of them staring at the dresser suspiciously. “You’re not telling on us?”

 

“No, I’m not, _Chers amis_.” Chris looks up amidst his clothing haul, seemingly holding no malice, just a bunch of fur coats. “Now, what colors do you want? I have this nice velvet coat- ooh! Purple! Purple is always nice-“

“Why are you being… nice to us?” Yuuri asks tentatively, hoping that he didn’t sound too rude. Chris just sighs.

 

“I understand if you want to leave, both of you must be horribly frightened and worried for your loved ones.” Chris starts to rearrange the littered garments, sounding a little dejected. “But are you sure? I suspect you both haven’t eaten this evening yet, and-“

 

_BAM BAM BAM!_

All three of them jump, including the little cat footstool that Chris had, hearing the sound made them almost think the earth was shaking. Maybe the earth _was_ shaking? Yeah, until they realized that the door was actually _pounding_ , and they could hear the beast’s angry huffing from outside.

 

“Why didn’t you both come down for dinner?!”

 

Yuuri and Viktor were, surprisingly, not shaken by fear at the beast’s anger. Yuuri sticks his nose up, as if the beast was right there in front of them.

 

“We’re not hungry.”

 

“Both of you come out, NOW-“

 

“No thank you.” Viktor replies. Yuuri raises an eyebrow. They didn’t know why they were choosing to be cocky with this monster, judging by the large claws he had, this beast had the power to break down the door at any moment.

 

But were they being little shits? Yes. Yes they were.

 

“You both join me for dinner or I’ll-“ The beast is cut off by some muffled voices behind the door, Yuuri and Viktor both recognize Phichit’s voice. After several moments of hushed and angry whispering, they could hear the beast sigh.

 

“It would be nice if you both join me for dinner…”

 

Silence.

 

“Please.”

 

The blue eyed man is a little appalled at how sincere the beast sounded. However, beside Viktor, Yuuri crosses his arms.

 

“No.”

 

Viktor could not help but give Yuuri a confused stare. However, all he sees were determination and vengeance in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“You’ve thrown me, my sister, and Viktor in a prison without any care, you’ve forsaken us to a life in this cold, dark place, and you ask us if we want to have _dinner_ with you?” Yuuri lets out a huff, sounding a little tired but fiery nonetheless. “I’m sorry, but we’re _not_ hungry.”

 

Which was a lie.

 

They haven’t eaten in _hours_.

 

They both hear an angry huff from the other side of the door, and before they knew it, the beast was now _screaming._

“Fine, then both of you STARVE for all I care!” They could practically _hear_ the beast stomp away, probably being chased after by his little furniture servants.

 

Yuuri sighs, runs his hand through his hair, before flopping unceremoniously back onto the bed. Viktor just shakes his head, sitting back onto the edge of the bed, ignoring his pounding head.

 

Chris too, sighs.

 

“He’s not that bad once you get to know him, you know.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Eventually, they both give in to hunger.

 

Viktor was the first one to take courage, opening the door slightly to peek around the dim corridors. Yuuri notices, and sits up from the bed. Viktor beckons him with a nudge of his head, patting his growling stomach.

 

“If you’re both hungry, the kitchens are by the northern wing. Just take to the nearest left corridor you can find and you’ll see the stairs.” Chris answers without a beat, and Viktor is thankful that angels can still exist in the midst of hell.

 

Viktor and Yuuri both tiptoe down the hallways, trying not to make a sound and use the limited lighting as much as they could to their advantage. They both flinch at every sound, every creak, and every little thing that could mean that the beast was nearby and was _ready_ to tear their insides out-

 

Eventually, they find themselves in front of two large, slightly ajar doors. Peeking in, Yuuri could see that it was _obviously_ the kitchens and dining room. Inside, they could hear the little servants talking.

 

“… be no use, they’re both men!”

 

“He’s right, and she said that…”

 

“… love… could’ve been…”

 

Viktor experimentally pushes the doors open, making their presence known. Every single object in the room jolts, gasps at their sudden intrusion. Viktor gives them all a cheeky smile whilst Yuuri follows meekly behind him, eyeing every moving object in the room.

 

“ _Monsieur’s_ , what are you doing up late at night?” Phichit asks, hopping down from a tray. Yuuri gives him a strained smile, feeling the embarrassment creep up in his tone.

 

“Ah, um… We’re a little hungry.”

 

Everyone in the room breaks out into a grin

 

Viktor jolts when the stove by the wall flares up excitedly, waving ginormous butcher knives with its bronze hands. “ _Joder sí!_ Finally, I can cook!”

 

They both gasp when moving carts nudge them from behind, pushing them onto chairs and immediately, napkins were placed upon their laps without a beat. They could both hear Mila and Phichit’s excited orders, whilst Seung Gil’s baffled voice was telling them to _calm down-_

 

“Calm _down_? Lee, we finally have the opportunity to serve the finest dinner for our guests!” A fine red table piece rolls out upon the table in front of them, Phichit hops on the table in front of the two bewildered men, smile evident on his bronze face.

 

“And what’s a fine dinner without some… music?” Phichit chuckles as Mila runs to the inner kitchens excitedly yelling orders to the cooks. “I’ve always wanted to be a showmaster!”

 

Seung Gil runs a hand down his glass face. “Alright, but tone it down? If the master hears us, we’ll be _fried-_ “

 

“Alright, whatever you say, Seung Gil…” Phichit says, and the lights dim.

 

The two men glance at each other, a little confused and a little in anticipation.

 

“เพื่อนรักของฉัน, it is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight.” The lights dim even more, and Phichit’s voice seemed to echo throughout the entire dining room. “And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents...”

 

Viktor and Yuuri both gasp in wonder when dishes fly out and land in front of them with practiced ease.

 

“Your dinner!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor has never been full his entire _life_.

 

“Really?” Yuuri asks him curiously, their shoes _thumping_ against the carpet floors of the castle.

 

Viktor nods. “Yes, it’s not like my plate is always filled.”

 

“But _why_? You’re a hunter, your plate is always _meant_ to be filled.”

 

“Not everything I catch goes back to me, Yuuri.” Viktor smiles, still feeling almost _nauseous_ from the meal. The servant’s hospitality were almost too much to bear, with every meal and course thrown into their direction, not to mention the entertaining singing and dancing that came along with it. Phichit did a great job, when Viktor glanced at Yuuri during the show; Viktor has never seen a brighter smile in his life. And-

 

“Uh, Viktor…” Yuuri stops in his tracks, swiveling around. Viktor stops short too, giving Yuuri a questioning glance.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think we’re lost.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yes, they both fucked up.

 

“What are you both _doing_ here?” The beast growls, its fiery green eyes glaring deep into their souls. In his hold, the beast cradles the glass globe that held the tantalizing red rose, glowing and floating in the night.

 

Yuuri and Viktor both stumble back, never really meaning to stumble into the West Wing. They were lost, alright? And at _that_ moment, they couldn’t find a single talking piece of furniture anywhere, and was now left to wander the seemingly endless corridors. Before they knew it, they found themselves in a completely trashed room, with a single glowing red rose smack dab in the middle.

 

Being the little shits that they are, they could not help but approach said rose. Viktor, who has always been the one to be attracted to beautiful things, reaches out to touch the smooth glass…

 

And, uh… Yeah, look where that got them.

 

Viktor begins to sputter out. “We’re sorry! We mean no harm-“

 

The beast flips a nearby piece of furniture (thankfully it wasn’t _alive_ ) in anger, and they both wince at the crash.

 

“We’re sorry!” Yuuri squeaks out, trembling behind Viktor, and the beast huffs angrily.

 

“Get OUT!” The beast roars, and they’re both too frozen to move and actually _do_ anything, so the beast’s glare intensifies.

 

“I said GET OUT!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yes, they both fucked up.

 

Again.

 

They both stood back to back, their heads swiveling around as they tried to take account for the number of wolves that were surrounding them, all of which were snarling and biting and ready to _rip_ their throats out. Three, five, _seven_? Who knew? All they knew was that the possibility of them dying is _very_ high for the moment.

 

Viktor had his dagger out (thank the _lord_ the weapon stuck with him), so his advantage was _slightly_ nigh, other than Yuuri, who plucked a nearby sharp branch as his only source of protection.

 

Ducking a lunging wolf, Viktor gives Yuuri a reassuring look.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you-“

 

Viktor’s mouth goes agape when Yuuri straight out smacks a nearby wolf with the branch, hard enough to knock it unconscious, sending it sprawling on the snowy forest floor. Yuuri doesn’t even falter, huffing a little as he grips the branch tighter. “I can protect myself, thank you.”

 

Viktor, still slightly in awe, shrieks when a wolf pounces on him all of a sudden. In the midst of a wolf ready to tear his throat out, his dagger flies out if his hand. Viktor could register a few rocks and twigs scraping against the back of his head as the wolf leans in to take a bite-

 

He exhales in relief, with what the wolf’s weight no longer on him anymore, when Yuuri knocks the dog off him with his almighty branch. Well, so much for _protecting_ him-

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathes helplessly as he helps the blue eyed man up. “Viktor there’s more…”

 

They both back away at the sight of more and more wolves coming at them, their ember eyes glinting in the moonlight. And at that moment, Yuuri could feel a pang of pure, undulated fear in his chest, knowing that the possible inevitable may come. _Nothing_ would help, not even Viktor’s dagger. He closes his eyes and grips Viktor’s arm, thankful that the blue eyed man has been by his side, waiting for the possible clashing of teeth on their skin-

 

However, the possible clashing of teeth on their skin does _not_ happen.

 

Without warning, a flash of pale yellow fur, almost camouflaged in the snow, leaps into view.

 

And everything goes on from there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri frowns, holding the warm, sopping cloth in his hand.

 

“Hold still!”

 

The ‘mighty’ beast turns his wound away like a pouting child.

 

Yuuri groans in exasperation, and Viktor chuckles beside him.

 

“We can’t clean your wound if you won’t let us.” Viktor says, voice amused.

 

“Then don’t!” The beast huffs, ready to lick the deep gash on his arm. “I can do this on my own-“

 

Yuuri just sighs; they’ve been at this for more than _ten minutes_ now! Dear lord, it was like trying to coax a _child_ , except… uh, with more fur. Albeit Yuuri had tried to be gentle, the gratitude of being saved from a bunch of wolves was still in his heart after all, trying to clean a beast’s wounds were harder than they thought.

 

Viktor purses his lip, thinking for a better solution. They’ve tried coaxing the beast to let them clean the wound with hot water, but even then Viktor could not help but agree that it may sting a little. Seeing that the beast is very, _very_ stubborn and won’t budge, he racks his mind for possible outcomes and solutions.

 

Hey, Viktor was a smart man, alright?”

 

Finally, Viktor’s mind sparks up like a candle. He turns to the table from which Mila and her teacups were sitting on.

 

“Hey, do you have any beeswax and Confrey herbs?” Viktor’s eyebrows furrow, thinking for more ingredients. “And, uh… And also coconut oil?”

 

Mila seems surprised at first, jolting at the sudden question. Tentatively, she nods, looking at Viktor confusedly. Viktor smiles brightly and gives her a few instructions. After a moment, Mila nods and rolls out with her entourage, on a mission.

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “What do you need _beeswax_ for?”

 

Viktor just shrugs and sits on the edge of the beast’s (surprisingly plush) bed. “Trust me.”

 

Not even ten minutes later, Mila rolls in with a round container filled with a pale, creamy, sweet smelling substance… uh, salve? Yuuri stares at Viktor questionably when the silver haired man takes it and inches towards the wounded beast.

 

The green eyed beast just huffs and moves away. Viktor just sighs.

 

“Come on, this’ll help you.” Viktor waves the container around. “Look! It smells good too!”

 

This… seemed to attain the interest of the beast, his flat nose sniffing. When Viktor moves closer, the beast thankfully doesn’t inch away. Viktor sighs in relief, scoops the salve up, and rubs it on the wounded areas with the beast mildly hissing at the contact. All the while, Yuuri stares in awe.

 

“Where did you learn how to make that?” Yuuri asks, his voice laced with disbelief. Mainly it was because it was usually the women that knew how to make medicinal treatments back in town, the men usually did the hunting and growing and whatnot. Yuuri _himself_ knew how to make salve, Mari _was_ after all an inventor, but he’d just assumed that he was the only male who knew.

 

Viktor just smiles softly, shrugging.

 

“I have my sources, Yuuri.” Viktor hums. “I learn from a lot of people.”

 

(he doesn’t tell Yuuri that he’d learned it from his mother)

 

Yuuri just nods, staring at the way Viktor’s hand gently spread the salve over the ripped flesh, the sweet aroma fluttering through the room.

 

Maybe Viktor was more than what he thought he could be.

 

“Ah…” Yuuri clears his throat, trying to divert his thoughts away from a certain silver haired man. “We thank you… For saving us.”

 

The beast, who had closed his eyes in pain, gives them both a rather… confused stare, as if nobody has thanked him before. Viktor nods, smiling softly.

 

“What you did was very brave.” Viktor murmurs, echoing what Mila has said to Yuuri. “We can’t thank you enough.”

 

The beast seemed to be at loss for words, green eyes now slightly softer.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri peeks into the beast’s bedroom, squinting through the dim lighting. Behind him, Phichit follows closely. Yuuri had stumbled into the candelabrum earlier, and Phichit said that he was on his way to check up on the master. Since Viktor was taking a bath in the lavish comfort room for the last hour and had _no_ signs of stepping out, Yuuri figured it would be nice to kill some time by checking up on the beast that saved them.

 

“Master!” Phichit exclaims, hopping towards the bed. The beast looks tired, but annoyed in the midst of his comfortable futon. “What are you doing up? You’re supposed to sleep!”

 

“That’s the problem.” The beast says gruffly, rubbing a clawed hand over his face. “I _can’t_ sleep.”

 

Yuuri raises his eyebrows in surprise, seeing the beast’s distress. Saving them from the wolf attack obviously packed a punch, due to the fact that the beast was too bedridden to do _anything_. Surely, that would cause to beast to fall unconscious due to the tiredness? That was, unfortunately, not the case, and Phichit sighs as he begins to turn away.

 

“I’ll ask Mila to make you some Valerian tea to soothe your mind.”

 

However, before Phichit could hop away, Yuuri’s brain flickers with an idea.

 

“Hey, Phichit?” Yuuri asks, the bronze candelabrum turning in response. “Does this castle have a library?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The beast jolts when he feels a presence by the edge of his bed, a little startled to see a certain brown eyed man with a book on his lap, pulling up a chair to sit by his bed.

 

Yuuri doesn’t even mind when the beast glares at him sharply. “Leave, I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“You’re obviously doing a very good job at it, aren’t you?” Yuuri says, voice a little amused. The beast just huffs, turning away.

 

“How are your wounds?”

 

“What do you think?” The beast replies sarcastically. “They sting.”

 

“And that’s what must’ve been keeping you up, isn’t it?” Yuuri says softly, opening the book on his lap. “Well, I think I can help you out.”

 

The beast turns and raises an eyebrow at the title. “ _The Merchant of Venice_?” The beast rolls his eyes. “ _Shakespeare?_ You’ve got to be kidding me-“

 

“Hey, Shakespeare is a good writer!”

 

“I find him boring, with his ‘big words’ and all.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 

“Well, if I read this ‘boring’ book to you, it’ll help you fall asleep better, won’t it?”

 

Later on, when Viktor enters the room to check up on them, Viktor sees a beast sound asleep, alongside with a Yuuri Katsuki, curled up in a chair and not even half way through the book that was on his lap.

 

Viktor decides to leave them both to rest, and instead continuing to wander down the corridors. Surprisingly, he didn’t find the moving steel statues creepy anymore, nor did he jump at the flying feather dusters that pass by overhead. Apparently, he was now getting used to the absurdity of the enchanted castle… uh, could he call it ‘enchanted’? Would it be alright?

 

Up ahead, he sees two large double doors, one of them slightly open. The sunlight streams through the cracked doors, dust illuminating in the midst of the light. Curious, Viktor walks over and enters the rather large room, and he gasps.

 

Inside, he sees the most _humongous_ library he has ever seen. The bookshelves reaching high, _high_ upon the ceiling and it had rolling ladders for easy access. And not a single slot on a bookshelf was empty, with ever bookcase filled to the _brim_ with spines. Thick, thin, big, small, he was _surrounded_ by spines. There were several ornate study tables in the room, lamps and map holders stacking upon the wood.

 

And the fine modesty of the castle did not discriminate even the library, with what every lamp golden, every wooden table shiny, every book taken care of. Every corner of the castle could possibly be shiny and be laden with _gold_.

 

Viktor could not prevent the wondrous ‘wow’ that exits his mouth, going to a desk and taking the first book that he sees.

 

Here’s a little secret: Viktor was literate.

 

 _Shocking_ , isn’t it?

 

If you ask Viktor’s opinion, it shouldn’t be.

 

But he was a _hunter_ , and stereotypes often won against morals. Hunters were supposedly too busy to learn to read, and it wasn’t like _literature_ wasn’t something people took account for anyways. People would be too busy cooking, cleaning, farming, and doing whatever you needed to do in order to live. If you take a look at him, you wouldn’t really pin Viktor as the ‘bookworm’ type.

 

But he was. And he didn’t care.

 

He remembers back in Russia, trying to sleep through the war outside his home and pretend that everything was alright. He’d sit by the fireplace and read through Thomas Browne as the gunshots fly through the sky, pretending they were just fairy dust, _very_ loud fairy dust. He had a little table by the corner of his room, the wooden legs nearly breaking due to the number of books Viktor stacked them on.

 

That was his safe haven.

 

And then he got shipped to France, and his safe haven was gone.

 

But he found out that there was a little bookshop at the town, and a small trinket of joy finds its way to his heart. Yeah… Until, uh, Viktor found out he’s nearly read all of the books there. Which was _alright_ , the bookshop was small and quaint and the man there seemed ancient, he sneaked a few books from it here and there.

 

He remembers, being eighteen and still scarred from life, entering through the back door (because the front of the store was muddy and it just rained (also because the owner let him because he immediately took a liking to the silver haired man)) and seeing a young, brown eyed boy, completely glossed over a certain book to notice him.

 

He remembers smiling, and wishing that he’d be friends with that boy one day, before leaving.

 

(as you can see, that wish had complications, but maybe those complications were now starting to wilt away)

 

But the stereotypes were right; he had to work and find food and it turns out he’s been too busy to read Thomas Browne or Cavendish anymore. There are a few times though, when it was raining and Viktor was willing to waste some wood on his fireplace, where he’d curl up on his rug and pretend to be young and carefree again with Shakespeare in his hand.

 

And those times, unfortunately, didn’t seem to happen that much anymore.

 

But it was alright, because Viktor had this _whole_ library to himself. And _damn it_ , this castle probably has a whole chopped up forest in its disposal. So, asking nicely, he asks a nearby living coat hanger if it was alright to light the nearby fireplace. The coat hanger nods rather enthusiastically, and Viktor jolts when a fire flares up immediately not even a second later.

 

“Al…. right…” Viktor says, sitting on a nearby armchair. He sighs, feeling the plushness of the cushions, and starts reading.

 

How long has he stayed there, hours perhaps? You see, when you’re reading, the concept of time seems to wilt away into _nothing_. This could either be a good thing or a _bad_ thing, but nonetheless, it was good for Viktor. What has he read? Uh… Let’s see… Fantasy, romance, history books, travel models, he doesn’t _know_.

 

He reaches a point where he starts reading poetry. Here’s a thing about Viktor: he _always_ reads poetry aloud. He doesn’t know why, maybe it was because of the sheer complexity of the writer’s words that overwhelm him, so much to the point that Viktor _has_ to read the words from the page aloud?

 

“ _If all the world and love were young, and truth in every shepherd’s tongue…_ ” Viktor drawls out the words, feeling every single syllable. “ _These pretty pleasures might I move, to live with thee and be thy love-_ ”

 

Viktor jumps when he hears a thud behind him, and he turns to see a rather startled Yuuri Katsuki not far behind him, brown eyes wide but still laced with sleepiness. Viktor smiles, shutting the poetry book gently as he places it on a nearby table.

 

“You…” Yuuri starts, giving him a perplexed gaze. “You can _read_?”

 

Viktor chuckles. “Oh no, sweetheart, I was just making up the words in my head whilst staring at a random page of a book.”

 

Viktor laughs at the frown Yuuri gives. “It’s not funny.”

 

“I know it isn’t.”

 

“Seriously, you can _read_?” Yuuri asks, voice laced with wonder as he sits on a nearby chair. “Why haven’t you told me?”

 

Viktor just blinks, sighing sadly as he takes the book back from the table.

 

“You never let me tell you.”

 

It’s the first time Viktor has rendered a Yuuri Katsuki speechless.

 

No amount of flattery, gifts, and promises ever rendered Yuuri speechless. Yuuri usually answered back politely, or with a snappy remark. Yuuri always knew what to say, be it kind or not. But now, Yuuri stared at Viktor with what you could call a rather nameless expression on, the embers from the fireplace flickering in his brown eyes. Viktor registers himself opening the book, alright with the silence.

 

“Oh.”

 

One day, he’ll ask Yuuri why he seemed to loathe him so much.

 

But the book in his hand, the fire by his feet, the thumping of his heart…

 

It made him remember too much.

 

After a bout of silence, Yuuri speaks up.

 

“Can you read to me?”

 

Yuuri flushes when Viktor gives him an amused look, a teasing smile on his face.

 

“You have a lovely voice, alright?”

 

And Viktor _does_ read to him, finishing off the rest of the poem. He vaguely remembers asking Yuuri to do the same to him later on, and that’s when Viktor realizes that falling asleep to Yuuri’s beautiful voice is the most wonderful thing in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Poke.

 

“Yuuri…?”

 

Mmhf.

 

“Are you awake?”

 

Mmmmfhfhfhfhfhfh-

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Yuuri grunts, squinting through the darkness of their room and glaring at the blue eyed man who poked him awake. “What do you _want_?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Just because I’m fat it does not mean I have food on me.”

 

“It’s not that. And hey! You’re not _fat_ -“

 

“You can go down the kitchens and ask for something-“

 

“But it’s past midnight and it’s _dark outside_ -“

 

Yuuri sits up, running a hand down his face in exasperation. Viktor grins at the sleepy brown eyed man.

 

“For a hunter, you don’t do so well in the dark.” Yuuri says snarkily, and Viktor frowns as he sputters out. They both head out of the room, blindly making their way down the hallways and to the kitchens, with only using minimal light from the walls as their guide. To be honest, Yuuri was thankful that Viktor woke him up, it turns out he was hungry as well.

 

However, when they entered the kitchens, they expected to be alone.

 

They were _not_ alone.

 

“Ah, that’ll do young master.” The stove says. “All we have to do is seal the filling, and I’ll take care of the baking.”

 

“I know how to make pirozhki’s, Leo.” The beast says gruffly. “You don’t have to tell me what to do.” Leo just laughs, his metal exterior clanking.

 

Viktor pushes the door even wider, making the wood creak and the two creatures inside jump. The stove clatters, flaring a little in surprise, and Yuuri gives a small, meek smile. “Good evening.”

 

“What are you two doing up?” The beast asks gruffly, facing the two fully, and Viktor could not contain his snort of laughter.

 

The beast was littered with _flour_.

 

The beast snarls at the two men, who were _obviously_ hiding their exclamations of laughter behind their hands. Well, _Yuuri_ was, Viktor was about to roll on the floor. You couldn’t blame them, right? What happens when you see a supposedly ‘scary’ beast, up in the middle of the night, with flour and some sort of substance staining his claws

 

You’d _die_ of laughter.

 

Which was currently happening.

 

“We’re… We’re _sorry_.” Yuuri wheezes out, clearing his throat. “We were hungry.” The two peek at the batch of… bread? Cookies? Whatever the hell that is? On the counter, obviously made by the beast himself.

 

“It seems like you were hungry yourself?” Viktor says, raising an eyebrow. The beast rolls his eyes, surely if they could see his skin, it would probably be blushing.

 

“What do you call these?” Yuuri asks, pointing at the pastries.

 

“Oh, they’re pirozhki’s, Monsieur.” Leo says. “They’re the master’s favorite.”

 

Viktor perks up at the familiar dish.

 

( _numerous_ memories flash by his head)

 

“Tch, you didn’t need to _say_ that.” The beast grumbles, frowning.

 

Leo droops. “Sorry, young master.”

 

“Well, since it’s your favorite…” Viktor says, swallowing the ball in his throat. He forces a smile on his face. “Why don’t we help you make it?”

 

Yuuri perks up, smiling. “That’ll be great! And if you want, I’ll even teach you both _my_ favorite dish, the pork cutlet bowl!”

 

The beast huffs. “How are you even _sure_ that we’ll like it?”

 

Yuuri smiles. “Oh trust me, you’ll do.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they first saw the beast, they’d imagined numerous terrifying things.

 

Who wouldn’t? You’d see thick yellow fur, sharp gnashing teeth, green eyes that had the power to bore a hole into your soul. Every word that came out of its mouth sent a chilling shiver down your spine. It was like the gates of hell have opened, and it just unleashed its most ravenous monster.

 

They didn’t imagine _this_.

 

“No, uh, you actually hold it out like- no! It all fell out.” Yuuri says, scooping up the fallen birdseeds from the snow, pouring them back into the beast’s paw. Viktor could not contain his laugh, not even faltering when the beast glares at him.

 

They’d come to realize that this green eyed beast was all bark, no bite; his glares did not send them skittering no more.

 

Yuuri could not help but smile, mistaking the mighty beast next to him as a simple, confused child with anger management problems. Shivering, he pulls his coat closed, wondering how the birds still got around in the midst of the snow.

 

It has taken some time, but they all agreed to take a walk around the palace grounds. Chris was excited, promising to dress them up in the most finest of coats. Yuuri felt like the coat on him was rather too… extravagant, but Viktor liked _his_ so… yes, Yuuri didn’t mind walking around in bright, flashy blue. They figured the beast was… more human than they thought he was to be.

 

After some gentle coaxing, the previously terrified birds tentatively find their way into the beast’s hand, pecking at the little pellets in furry paw. The beast could obviously not prevent the wonder filled look that finds its way onto the furry face, but he quickly diminishes it.

 

Viktor and Yuuri see the small smile the beast gives, and they try not to squeal in delight.

 

After realizing that the beast was going to be preoccupied with birds for a while, Viktor and Yuuri decide to lead Vicchan and Makkachin ( _yes_ , Viktor named his horse ‘Makkachin) back to the stables. They soon find themselves alone, and Yuuri knew what was soon coming.

 

There were a few ( _many_ actually) things that needed to be talked between them, and they both figured it was finally right to talk about it now.

 

“So, you never got to answer my question…” Yuuri says, and Viktor raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“Why did you stay?”

 

Ah yes.

 

The ultimate question.

 

The one that Viktor could not explain, but he _knew_ what the answer was.

 

Viktor grits his teeth, chuckling nervously.

 

Oh, well.

 

But then Viktor finds a loophole.

 

(he’s always been good at finding loopholes)

 

Viktor smirks. “I think _you_ deserve to answer my question first.”

 

Yuuri sputters out, raising an eyebrow at him incredulously. “Excuse _me_? I asked you first-“

 

“Ah, yes, but you owe me an answer after all these years.” Viktor tuts, pouting. Several questions fly into Yuuri’s head, all of them as complex as the other.

 

“Fine. Hit me with it.”

 

Viktor takes a deep breath, his gaze on the vast white landscape.

 

“Why are you always avoiding me?”

 

Sad to say, Yuuri unceremoniously freezes at the question.

 

Viktor stops too, leaving Makkachin and Vicchan to wander and nibble at the small pieces of grass that poked out from under the snow. He stares at Yuuri seriously, gazing deep into his conflicted brown eyes.

 

“Have I done something wrong?” Viktor asks, every ounce of sincerity and hope in his voice. “I mean, I _know_ I did wrong that night, when I asked to court you, but… Before that?”

 

Viktor smiles, a little strained. “I’ve always been nice to you. I’ve always… ah, tried to gain your attention and try to be friends. And it’s not like you’ve ever been _hurtful_ towards me, but… you stay away from me like I have the _plague_.”

 

Viktor chuckles, running a hand through his silver locks, staring down at his boots. He risks a glance at Yuuri, and is rather surprised to see a guilty look on the brown eyed man’s face.

 

“Yuuri? Are you-“

 

“Did you really mean it?” Yuuri asks, voice cracking and eyes starting to brim with tears. “Everything you said to me? Every… Every-“

 

Viktor is a little worried, gently grabbing Yuuri’s arms to see if any tears would fall. Oh _god_ , Yuuri was _crying_? Why… Why was he- “Yes, yes I did…”

 

“Every time you ask to help me? Every time you tried to approach me…” Yuuri whispers, looking down, causing the tears to fall from his eyes. “Oh… Oh _god_ -“

 

Viktor takes Yuuri’s soft face in his hands, raising it so their gazes are level. Viktor’s blue eyes, shimmering with confusion and a tinge of hope, Yuuri’s brown eyes, shimmering with tears and guilt. It was one crazy concoction of feelings, and they didn’t know what to do of it.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry Viktor.” Yuuri says, placing his hands over Viktor’s own, gently prying them away. “I’m sorry-“

 

“Why, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, hoping to make sense of the situation. “Why?”

 

Yuuri laughs weakly, wiping the tears away from his face. “I… uh…” Yuuri sniffs; crying whilst in the snow was _never_ a good idea. “I never really took you seriously.”

 

Wait… _what_?

 

Yuuri immediately lashes out to assure Viktor, judging from the confused and slightly affronted look Viktor must be giving. “It’s not like I didn’t take you seriously as a human being!” Yuuri says, gesturing wildly with his hands. “What… What you _say_ and _do_ , however, I never took them seriously.”

 

Viktor… is more than confused. “Ha? Like how?”

 

Yuuri looks down meekly, fidgeting with his hands. “Like… Ah, when you ask to carry my things for me? I’ve always thought you think of me as pathetic.”

 

Viktor chokes on nothing in particular.

 

“And your _friends_ …” Yuuri says, gritting his teeth. Viktor grits his teeth too. He knew his ‘friends’ were rather too… risqué, most of the time they spend their foot in their mouths, but so does Viktor so it was no big deal. “I’ve always thought you guys mocked me.”

 

“ _Mocked_ you?” Viktor asks incredulously. “How? _Why_?”

 

Yuuri sighs vehemently. “Viktor, I’m the town _bookworm_ , the _outcast_ , who _wouldn’t_ mock me?”

 

That… was not true.

 

If only Yuuri knew of the times a woman swooned every time Yuuri walked by. But Yuuri _didn’t_ know, wanna know why? Because his nose was stuck in a book 90% of the time. And yes, Yuuri may navigate through a freaking _maze_ without looking, but it seemed like his blind navigation skills did _nothing_ to help his obliviousness.

 

“And… well, all those times you called me…” Yuuri starts to murmur, and he coughs. “… beautiful, well, uh… yeah, I thought you were just making fun of me.”

 

Viktor is ready to mash his brain against the nearest tree.

 

“ _Why_ would I make fun of you?” Viktor asks, eyes wide.

 

Yuuri winces, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“I’m not beautiful.”

 

Viktor was ready to herd every single cow alive, because what Yuuri was saying is _bullshit_.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Viktor runs a hand down his face, and Yuuri blushes madly.

 

“It’s true!”

 

“Yuuri, I _swear_ to god I am going to _hit myself with a rock-_ “

 

Yuuri huffs, glaring deeply into Viktor’s soul. “Why do you _put up with me_?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor’s head shots up at the crack in Yuuri’s voice, and the tears start to well up in those brown eyes once more. “I’m… I’m nothing _special._ The only _special_ thing about me is the fact that I’m just some wistful book nerd that doesn’t fit in with the crowd!”

 

Viktor’s heart breaks at the little tears that drop from Yuuri’s eyelashes, every single tear one that drops into the snow _spikes_ his heart.

 

“I… I don’t deserve you.” Yuuri whispers, staring down at his shoes. “I don’t deserve you after all you’ve done for me. I’m _not_ beautifu-“

 

Yuuri then knew that Viktor kissed like one of those Tamarind treats, both sweet and spicy at the same time.

 

How’d he know that, you may ask?

 

In the midst of the cold snow around them, Yuuri could feel the sweet warmth of Viktor’s lips on his very own, heat blossoming from his mouth and then spiraling deep into Yuuri’s heart. Viktor seemed tentative and slow at first, as if asking for permission. Now Yuuri, being the Man Who Has Never Been Kissed Before, didn’t really know what to do with the situation.

 

But Yuuri finds himself kissing back.

 

And then Viktor’s hand find their way on Yuuri’s cheek, tenderly cradling his face whilst the other wrapped around his waist and pulling the smaller man closer. Like primal instinct, Yuuri’s hands find their way on Viktor’s shoulders, around his neck…

 

They fit so well together, like the last two puzzle pieces snapping shut and finally giving a conclusion to things. Kissing Viktor felt warm, safe, _happy…_

Is _this_ what the people in the romance books felt? Because _hoo boy-_

Viktor pulls away, his blue eyes hooded and shining with flared passion and hope. He partially hopes Yuuri could feel his rapidly beating heart and partially hopes _not_ in order to protect his dignity. But he stares at Yuuri, stares at the beautiful red blush on his face and the beautiful brown eyes shining with happy tears and his beautiful plump red lips, swollen from Viktor’s own and the beautiful, _beautiful_ heart that beat under Viktor’s hold-

 

‘Not beautiful’ _be damned._

Viktor smiles, Yuuri smiles, he rubs the tears away from the man’s cheeks, praying that one day Yuuri will see himself through Viktor’s eyes, praying that one day Yuuri will actually see how much people loved him…

 

How much _Viktor_ loved him.

 

They head back to the stables, giving Makkachin and Vicchan some food and water, _all_ the while never disconnecting their hands from each other.

 

“Now… it’s time for you to answer _my question_ now.” Yuuri says, and Viktor chuckles.

 

“Ah, yes, why did I stay?” Viktor purses his lips, looking far away.

 

“Well, I figured that if I _did_ stay, it would be alright.” Viktor says, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “Because I have nothing to lose.”

 

Yuuri is… you could say a little _shocked_ at that.

 

“What do you mean _nothing_?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Your home?”

 

Viktor pffts. “Come on, have you _seen_ this castle?”

 

“Your… Your _trophies_?”

 

“Yuuri, those are literally just deer heads.”

 

“The townspeople?”

 

Viktor sighs.

 

“They’ll be alright without me.”

 

“But…” Yuuri wheezes out. “But they _love_ you.”

 

Viktor just chuckles.

 

“People often misunderstand the concept of _love_ , don’t they?”

 

Yuuri was about to protest.

 

But then he realizes that Viktor was right.

 

“I thought…” Viktor clears his throat and puts on the most macho voice he could conjure. “’If I am going to die, then I should die nobly whilst protecting a beautiful, kind hearted man until my last and dying breath.’”

 

Yuuri giggles, partially because the accent Viktor makes is too hilarious, and also the words he says were now starting to have a _much_ deeper toll on him…

 

“I’m-“

 

“Ah ah, don’t you _dare_ say it.” Viktor says, pushing a finger to Yuuri’s plump lips.

 

Yuuri scowls and tries to bite the finger away.

 

“I was going to say ‘I’m hungry’.”

 

Viktor laughs.

 

And it goes quiet again, with only the soft, chilly breeze as comforting background white noise.

 

“I don’t have anything to lose, Yuuri.” Viktor murmurs softly, voice carried away by the wind. “But _you_ do.”

 

It was like someone has just hit his heart with a club.

 

Yuuri remembers.

 

Yuuri remembers Mari, his _parents._ He wonders what they’re doing right now, what they’re _feeling_ right now. How are they coping with the loss of their youngest child? Have they asked the townspeople for help? Have the people noticed _Viktor_ missing too? Are any of them looking for the two _right now_ wasting their time getting lost in an endless foliage of green?

 

“Yuuri…” A soft squeeze from his hand awakes him from his internal monologue. “Yuuri… I’m sorry-“

 

“No, it’s alright.” Yuuri says, smiling softly. “I miss them, but… there’s nothing I can change.”

 

Yuuri realizes that Viktor may be the lucky one between the two of them.

 

They do not realize that they were almost back from where they came from, and they both nearly laugh at the sight of a beast covered in woodland animals. A flock of birds were perched on his horns, a deer was licking his paws, and squirrels were already starting to make nests in his thick fur. The beast was obviously too scared to move, judging from the frozen position he was in.

 

It doesn’t take long for Viktor to hurl a snowball in his direction.

 

Sad to say, the giant mass of snow that was hurled _back_ at him was enough to equivalent an avalanche. Yuuri thankfully jumps out of the way (whilst laughing his head off, of course) but that does not exclude him from the snowball fight that ensues later on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

However, whilst they were having a rather ‘friendly’ snow ball fight in the back courtyard, they were not aware of the incoming doom that was about to ensue.

 

The townspeople soon search Viktor’s home, eventually, and they realize that he’s not there.

 

“What are we going to do?” One worried townsfolk says, imagine the most _panicked_ voice you could think of. “Viktor is the best hunter out there! He’s the _only_ one who could venture brave enough into the deep forests!”

 

And then they realize that Yuuri Katsuki _too_ is missing. It doesn’t take long for Hiroko and Toshiya to both approach the town executives, worry and pain etched into the deep lines of their faces as they beg for help.

 

It would be rather the coincidence that the two were gone, just like what the crazed woman Mari Katsuki has said. Maybe the two just ran away? Maybe they got kidnapped by a pack of thugs? _Surely,_ there must be a logical explanation for all of this-

 

It wasn’t _like_ Yuuri and Viktor got caught by an _actual_ beast.

 

Right…?

 

And so the town leaders make a plan: go deep into the woods and find for more resources: seeds, plants, and possible new fishing grounds, _whatever_ they could get their hands on. All the while, they try to look for the two missing residents of their town.

 

All goes well, until _one_ person strayed too deep into the forest.

 

The said person- well, uh, let’s just call him Finnick, alright?

 

Finnick was… well, he was a _good_ man in all honesty. He loved his wife, his children, and his _beloved_ horse. But things get pretty desperate once in a while, and when you resort to feeding your family nothing but _fruit peels_ then you’ll _surely_ feel like a shit father, alright?

 

So when he stumbles upon a large, grandeur, seemingly abandoned castle, he couldn’t help but get a few… ideas.

 

The beautifully intricate (albeit slightly terrifying) statues by the front garden were enough to feed their families for a _lifetime_. The rows and rows of garden hedges, flowers, and other seemingly expensive plantation all looked like they were made out of _jewels._ And when he reached the grand front doors, he sees the wood _swirling_ with gold and silver.

 

It was heaven.

 

And when he peeks in the doors, he sees a vast emptiness that only proved the place to be abandoned.

 

He thinks _‘this is it_ ’ because in all honesty, every man thinks he’s doing the right thing. ‘ _we can cure the village of the droughts and famine_ ’.

 

Because the rich caravan was nearing soon, and if they got to haul even _just_ a few of these beautifully intricate objects and artifacts, they would all be _saved_.

 

But what if they sold them _all?_

Finnick could not prevent the grin that finds its way up his face as he hurries back to the village, ready to spread the news.

 

Their town would now be swimming with _gold_.

 

But it would be alright, no? I mean… the place _was_ abandoned…

 

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor wakes up with Yuuri in his arms.

 

He should’ve mistaken it for a dream, that the ethereal beauty lying on his chest wasn’t real and everything was just a product of his overly imaginative brain. But he brushes soft dark locks away from his sleeping face, tenderly traces his thumb down the man’s cheek, feels the way Yuuri nuzzles into his collarbone, _demands_ his heart to try and calm down its beating-

 

But it was real. And so was the happiness in Viktor’s heart.

 

Of course they hadn’t _done_ anything rather… explicit; their ‘relationship’ is far too new for such things to occur. But then again, maybe cuddling in bed is _also_ too forward for the both of them. But for the past few weeks they’d spent in the castle, Yuuri and Viktor both share a bed with the both of them trying so _hard_ to be apart in order to prevent some awkward brushing, both of them nearly falling off the bed on their perspective sides.

 

But that night, when Viktor meekly asks Yuuri if he could hold him, the brown eyed man does not hesitate to slide into Viktor’s arms.

 

It was then that Yuuri and Viktor both realize that they’ve been very starved for affection their whole entire life, _wanting_ the soft caresses and sweet embraces and just the _feel_ of being loved and loved back. Yuuri vaguely remembers all the romance books he’d read, always dismissing the sappy words and the ridiculous pronounces of love for their partner, but now, he could not relate more.

 

It almost _scared_ them at how comfortable they seemed with each other after ‘the talk’. But they find that the kisses, the little touches, the embraces easily came along after that. Apparently, when you talk things out everything seems much easier by the second? Viktor once read a romance pamphlet, stating something about ‘communication is key’ or something.

 

Viktor could’ve stayed there forever, just letting the endless warmth course through him, if only his body hasn’t betrayed him. Stomach rumbling, bladder complaining, he gently slides Yuuri off him. Yuuri mewls sleepily, all the while, Viktor’s heart soars to the highest of heavens.

 

He quickly ducks his way into the kitchens, pursing his lips playfully at the servants who ‘congratulate’ him and give him suggestive looks as they give him food. He finishes quickly, thinking about bringing the brown eyed man some food but it’s obvious that Yuuri would probably sleep until early noon. Yuuri _probably_ wouldn’t appreciate cold breakfast.

 

And so he heads up to the library, intending to bring back a couple more books to their room to kill some time there. It has shocked Viktor on how easily he maneuvered around the castle now, like it was a second home…

 

He opens the large doors, and he sees a large puff of pale yellow fur by one of the armchairs. Viktor grins, sneaking up to goad on his apparent win during the previous snowball fight. Who knew that a beast could fall in the hands of man?

 

That is, until Viktor sees that the beast is reading a very familiar book.

 

In a very familiar script.

 

The beast swivels around, sensing Viktor’s presence. Viktor just peeks into the book, no matter how hard the beast has tried to close it up.

 

“ _Avvakum_?” Viktor murmurs, pursing his lips. The beast huffs, shutting the book closed. “I didn’t know you were religious.”

 

The beast huffs, slides the book away. “I’m not.”

 

Viktor nods, thoughtfully, and he could not help but ask a certain question.

 

“You can read Cyrillic?”

 

The beast freezes for a moment, stilling noticeably.

 

“Yes.”  The beast says, taking another nearby book from the stack. Chartier. “I have Russian blood in my veins.”

 

“Aha!” Viktor says, approaching a nearby stack, trying to see if there were any interesting ones. “I suspected that that accent of yours is familiar.”

 

They are cloaked by a blanket of silence.

 

“So does yours.”

 

Viktor could not help but bite the inside of his cheek at the statement, feeling his stomach coil.

 

The beast seems to be intrigued, observing Viktor warily. “What are you doing here, in France?”

 

Viktor does not make a sound, simply taking a book from the stack and catching a few that fall reflexively. Answering felt so _numb_ , so _automatic_.

 

“The war.”

 

Viktor does not turn around to see the beast’s expression, but he _does_ feel the certain ambiguity from the beast’s reaction. It doesn’t matter to Viktor. They both originated from the same country, so they’ve both felt the same pains, no matter how stranger they may be.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Viktor just smiles, softly, albeit a little pained.

 

He leaves, but not without ruffling the top of the beast’s furry head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were lured by something magnificent, not even the strongest of men could not deny the soft music that were reaching their ears.

 

Viktor and Yuuri tried their best to open the music room’s doors as quietly as they could, trying their best to not disturb the figure in the middle of the room. Said figure was swaying to the music he created, shoulders swishing at every tone the instrument in his hands had made. The violin looked _tiny_ in comparison to the beast, but it did not hinder the sweet music that flowed through the room.

 

They were both idling down the hallways that evening, trying to kill time and just enjoy each other’s company, when the crack in the music room’s door caught their attention. Before they knew it, they were now staring at a beast who apparently knew how to create beautiful music.

 

The beast’s back was facing them so they didn’t really know what the beast’s expression was, but never has they seen him this relaxed, this carefree, this… happy, for the whole duration they have stayed in the castle.

 

The two men had fond smiles on their faces; Yuuri even closed his eyes just so he could lose himself to the music, as they waited for the beast to finish his song.

 

And the beast _does_ finish, pouring his soul out onto the music _so much_ so that he heaves, setting the violin down gently as if it was a prized artifact. When he turns around and is greeted by the sight of two men, watching him fondly, he could not hide his jump.

 

“Will the both of you, _please_ stop sneaking up on me?” The beast says, glaring at them as he packs the instrument away.

 

“That was very lovely.” Yuuri murmurs, scanning the nearby music stands. “How come you’ve never told us you play?”

 

“Why would I need to?” The beast says gruffly, sliding the instrument back into the chests.

 

Viktor pouts. “Aw come on, you don’t need to be so cold.”

 

The beast rolls his eyes, huffing.

 

“By the way…” Yuuri says, inspecting a nearby stack of sheet music. “I don’t know if it’s too late to ask, but…”

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

Let’s play a game: guess how fast the room tensed.

 

Yuuri realized the way the pale yellow beast stiffened, as if he just got shot by an icicle straight through his heart. Yuuri didn’t know if it was a sensitive topic, but calling him as nothing but ‘the beast’ seemed a little uncanny and… a little disrespectful, especially since he seemed more human than they thought. He knows Viktor must’ve been curious too, judging the look he gives Yuuri after.

 

“A-Ah, you don’t have to answer! It’s alright if you don’t, we understa-“

 

“Yuri.”

 

Yuuri blinks, his mouth freezing in the midst of the sentence. After a few moments of silence, he takes a few tentative steps forward. Why did the beast call him? He did not know. “Yes?”

 

The beast scoffs. “No, you idiot.” The beast says, placing his instrument case on one of the shelves.

 

“My _name_ is Yuri.”

 

Viktor raises his eyebrows, blue eyes flickering between the both of them. “His… And you’re…” Viktor stares at the two Yu(u)ri’s for a moment, slightly confused. “So… your name is Yu(u)ri too?” He flashes an amused smile when the beast- _Yuri_ nods. Yuuri just raises his eyebrows, intrigued.

 

Viktor hums. “Well, having two Yu(u)ri’s is going to be difficult, so…” Viktor thinks for a moment, his foot tapping against the carpeted floors. His face brightens up with an idea. He points a finger towards a certain brooding green eyed furry.

 

“We’ll call you Yurio!”

 

They try not to laugh at the beast’s affronted face.

 

“Why me?!” The beast sputters out, glaring at the both of them. “Why do _I_ get the nickname-“

 

“Aw come on, Yurio.” Yuuri says, shoving his hands in his pockets as an amused expression sits on his face. “It’s very adorable.”

 

“It’s _not_ adorable!”

 

“Then _you’re_ adorable!”

 

“SHUT UP YOU OLD HAGS-“

 

* * *

  

 

_“I promise you! What I saw was true!”_

_“Finnick, stop this nonsense-“_

_“ **Everything** was laden with gold! Everything!”_

_“Do you expect us to believe that a random castle of treasures is just sitting in the forests, without anyone knowing of its existence?”_

_“Believe me! Uh… I’ll come back… Ah, yeah… I’ll come back and take something from that palace to prove it to all of you. Just you wait!”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey…”_

_“Oh, hi Yurio!”_

_“I told you I’m **not** going by that stupid name.”_

_“Sure, Yurio.”_

_“I hate you both.”_

_“Sure, Yurio.”_

_“Shut up. Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you both…”_

_“Alright, what is it?”_

_“You both said you liked to dance, right?”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Being in a small, provincial town, Yuuri had never really seen a ‘castle’ up front before. He’d only read the descriptions in books, seen the partially accurate drawings in manuscripts, only _dreamt_ of the structure in his mind. He’d always read these fairytale stories, which involved a lot of events called ‘balls’. Yuuri often wondered how they happened, except for the fact that people danced around all throughout the night.

 

Yuuri had pretty much given up hope for attending these balls. The possibilities of royalty inviting them were too impossible, and the nearest kingdom was three days worth of journey anyways. But he’d imagined, hoped, _dreamt_ , imagining diamond chandeliers and never ending music as he and some partner waltzed across the polished floors of a castle. He’d assumed that these dreams were merely fairytale.

 

This _felt_ like a fairytale.

 

He’s afraid that the polished wooden railing that Yuuri caressed with his gloved hand was merely a dream. He’s afraid that the shining gold chandeliers were going to crumble away into dust. He’s afraid that the shiny marble floors were going to crack, shattering beyond existence.

 

He’s afraid that the man across from him, draped with elegant purple and silver, was nothing but his imagination.

 

But when they meet and join hands, the touch feels all too real. When they descend the staircase, the marble stone under their feet were way too real. When they finally stop by the middle of the grand ballroom, the furry green eyed musician in the front seemed to be living and breathing (and _brooding_ like always).

 

Yurio gives them a quick nod.

 

The two men both give him enthusiastic nods.

 

The green eyed beast rolls his eyes, but he raises his bow to the instrument anyways.

 

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CKK6r-2ldQ) streams through the whole ballroom.

 

Viktor offers him his hand, blue eyes soft and holding the whole entire ocean in his irises.

 

Many times, Yuuri has turned away the hand that Viktor had offered, always mistaking his intentions for something else, back when Yuuri was scared but certain. But now, Yuuri is braver, but now unsure. But it was alright, it was alright to be unsure, because if he took Viktor’s hand it would mean that someone was guiding him. And he knew he’d guide Viktor too, because that’s how they do, they _help_ each other.

 

Smiling, Yuuri takes Viktor’s hands (which were incredibly soft by the way, despite him being a hunter), and they glide across the ballroom floor.

 

One could not mistake the beauty of Yuri’s music; it was like an innocent sort of tune, despite his beastly demeanor. The way his clawed hands tenderly play with the music despite the size of his paws, the way the bow did not tense in his hold, it was like Yuri was as human as ever when he played, and that was when the boy seemed _truly_ happy. Yurio always seemed like the world’s weight was resting on his shoulders, and Viktor and Yuuri find that his carefree smile was one of the loveliest things in the world… uh, despite the canine teeth.

 

They both smile at Mila, who was sitting on her cart by the side, as her lovely voice filters through the music and harmonizes with the tune. She smiles as she sings of a song that Yuuri had thought of in only fairytales too, the tune wistful and moving and happy and sad at the same time. The servants begin to emerge, popping up from hallways and behind curtains as various amounts of furniture have begun to commence in the large ballroom.

 

Yuuri blushes deeply, not used to people watching him waltz before. But Viktor catches his chin, returns Yuuri’s gaze to his own, blue eyes soft and determined and full of _love-_

 

“Hey…” Viktor murmurs. “Keep your eyes on me, alright?”

 

That sentence does certain things to his heart, and Yuuri gulps as Viktor sways him around.

 

One couldn’t also deny the surprising expertise the two showed off during the waltz. It has been stated that the two have never danced before, but that doesn’t seem to be obvious, because the two blue and violet blurs on the dance floor are dancing like they have been doing so for their whole life. And Viktor and Yuuri both knew it two, once again, they were like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit, only losing each other in the grand box of _other_ puzzle pieces.

 

Eventually, Yuuri’s confidence grows as the dance progresses.

 

Viktor laughs when Yuuri dips him in, surprisingly taking in the whole man’s weight with just one arm. “Ah, my knight in shining armor…”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, smile on his face. “Really?”

 

When the song escalates, dancing on higher and much bolder notes, Viktor smirks. “Two can play at this game…”

 

The two giggle when Viktor lifts Yuuri up, spinning him around to the music. When he sets him back down, a rosy blush is on the man’s cheeks as Yuuri looks at him breathlessly. The two are rather aware of the soft sighs and barely audible hoots of the servants, all of which were wishing for love like the two men had just shown.

 

Yurio rolls his eyes, he’d been doing a _ton_ of eye rolling ever since he’d started to be… friends with the two idiots, but he finds that he _missed_ eye rolling, so it was alright. The two were obviously being very affectionate, even with others watching, and was probably not even paying attention to the music anyways.

 

The green eyed beast scoffs, but plays with a small smile on his face as he watches the two waltzes across the ballroom, their blue and violet costumes glinting against the gold of the room.

 

He’d hoped that a love like that would same him one day.

 

But he’d also learned to accept that he was running out of time.

 

And inside, he couldn’t help but feel his heart break for his servants, all so innocent and yet all still doomed.

 

But he sees them, little furniture with smiles on their faces as they watch one last dance.

 

He sees the two, looking so _in love,_ with each other and with the music.

 

He figures; if he got to make people _happy_ , even until his last and dying breath, then he’ll just hope that it would be enough for his redemption.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, a sneaking figure was tiptoeing his way into the courtyards; hooded, on guard, and with an intention that couldn’t mask any other.

 

Ah, what should he take? Should he take a rose from the gardens? No… Too mundane. Should he try taking a statue? But they’re too _heavy_. Ah, let’s see…

 

He inspects the grand doors, seeing if there was anything he could wedge free from.

 

It doesn’t take long. He takes the slightly loose door knocker, swirling with silver and gold, and heads back to the forests and back to the village.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually, like all books, the story comes to an end.

 

The two pant lightly, still a little breathless and still a little in love even when the music is over. They all smile at the servants who clap cheerily, and a few even throw flowers at them.

 

Yuuri catches one, a small feather duster drops it at them, and he realizes that it is a rose.

 

His heart couldn’t help but drop.

 

Viktor nudges his arm, and points towards a certain retreating figure, heading for the balconies. They both follow after him, and then it was just the three of them, letting the chilly air bite into their skin.

 

“Yurio…” Viktor says, and the green eyed beast doesn’t even try to retaliate. “That was beautiful.”

 

Yurio smiles, green eyes a little sad. “Thank you. I’m glad the both of you enjoyed it.”

 

They all nod, but the two catch Yuuri staring longingly at the rose in his hand. Yuuri, who already feels the thorns biting into his calloused fingers, does not let go of it.

 

“Yuuri? Are you alright?” Viktor asks, and even Yurio seems concerned.

 

Yuuri just smiles, a little strained. “The dance was lovely, I just…”

 

Yuuri sighs, looking far off into the distance.

 

“I wish I could just see my family again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Finnick! Is this… Is this real-“

 

“This is real, I tell you!” Finnick waves the ornate door knocker, every glint it gives off makes the bystanders gasp in awe. One of the town executives take the door knocker, shiny and beautiful and it could possibly cost a _fortune_ -

 

“You say the place was abandoned?” He asks lowly, and Finnick nods enthusiastically. The town executives just sigh.

 

“It would be a waste to let the belongings there just sit in dust forever.” The executive says, hoping that the gods would forgive them. “How about we hoard the place?”

 

He was greeted by enthusiastic cheers of agreement.

 

Unbeknownst to them, as everyone was preparing to leave for the hoarding, a young woman emerges from their home by the hill. Bedridden for _weeks_ due to a certain sickness, panic and guilt have started to muddle her mind and her heart. _No one_ believed her, not even her own parents, and she knew she couldn’t blame them.

 

She knew that Yuuri and Viktor could possibly be dying, or if not, already _dead_. The thought of so made her heart clench, knowing that it was her fault, it was _all_ her fault.

 

But there’s a possibility… that the two could still be alive.

 

“Wait!” She says, and everyone in the town square goes silent. Mari looks at the things they were planning to bring, nothing but wicker baskets and torches. “You can’t go there unarmed!”

 

A few give her questioning glances, a few scoff, a few seem concerned. “Why not?”

 

“It’s because of the beast!”

 

Aw, for _fucks sake-_

“Are you _still_ honestly going at it?” One executive says, glaring at her.

 

Mari holds her stance, her glare _much_ more intense than that of the burly man in front of her. “Yes.”

 

One woman rolls her eyes. “Honestly, Mari, I think you’re… a few loose screws in the head.”

 

Mari sputters as the rest of the town agrees with her. “I am _not_ insane!”

 

“You keep on rambling about a beast and you _expect_ us to believe you’re not insane?”

 

Mari feels the hopelessness and guilt start to darken her vision. “I am NOT-“

 

One town executive tsks, feeling her forehead as a mocking gesture. Mari slaps his hand away. “Aye, this is not good for your health Mari.”

 

Mari growls at how condescending his voice sounds, and her growl intensifies when everyone else agrees.

 

Mari’s eyes widen when a few cronies stand up, approaching her with sinister smiles on their faces.

 

“We’ve thought of this for a while, Madame Katsuki, but it would be better for your health if we get you… _treated_.”

 

Mari shrieks when the cronies grasp a hold of her arms, their grip tight even as she flails. A nearby physician stands up and gestures for the nearest crony. “You there, call Asylum D’Loons. Tell D’Arque that he has a new patient.”

 

Mari’s eyes widen horrifically at the name of the mental asylum, where it is said to be the ultimate starting point of sadness and pain of life itself. She flails, kicks, but no matter what she does, she can’t do anything. She can’t do anything to save his brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh… Oh no…”

 

One could not be mistaken by the horrified look on Yuuri’s face as he covers his mouth with a gloved hand. The two other men peer into the mirror, concerned, and was met by a terrifying scene.

 

“Mari… She’s… She’s going to…” Yuuri feels Viktor wrap his arms around him protectively, but there was _nothing_ that could diminish the dread that was starting to develop in Yuuri’s heart.

 

“Then go.”

 

The two nearly stumble over nothing as those words exit the beast’s mouth. Yurio looked a little strained, staring at the mirror in Yuuri’s hand.

 

“You’re…” Yuuri says, voice shaking. “You’re letting us go?”

 

The beats tuts, huffing. “Yes.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile breathily, knowing that he had a _chance_ to save his sister-

 

“Thank you, _thank_ you-“ Yuuri proceeds to hand the mirror back, but Yurio just backs away.

 

“Take it. It’s yours now.”

 

Yuuri cradles the smooth silver and gold in his hand, seeing through the glass and witness his sister get pinned down by men and women alike.

 

Yurio glares at the two of them.

 

“ _Well?_ What are you two idiots doing? Go! NOW-“

 

He gets cut off when both Viktor and Yuuri proceed to hug him, their forms nearly dwarfing in comparison to Yurio. They could not resist when the ecstasy and happiness finds its way to their hearts, and they could not help but hug the green eyed beast, who was now _so much more_ to them, for the gratitude.

 

“Thank you once more!” Yuuri says when they start to exit the West Wing.

 

“Yuuri! Come on!“

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I am not _insane_ I tell you!” Mari shrieks as they start to tie her arms together. “Let me go! Let me go-“

 

“It’ll be alright, Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki.” A certain D’Arque says to an affronted Toshiya and Hiroko. “She may bring harm to herself or to others, so it would be advisable to get her… _checked_ in order to maintain her stability.”

 

D’Arque doesn’t even listen to the couple’s sputters. “My daughter is _not_ crazy!”

 

“That’s what they all say…” D’Arque opens the tight locked carriage. “It’ll be better if you accept it as quickly and as swiftly as you could-“

 

Everyone in the town square gasps when two horses rear into view, both neighing _very_ loudly. The two riders hop down with ease, eyes swiveling around at the scenario.

 

Everyone gasps. “Monsieur Yuuri! Monsieur Viktor! Where have you _been?_ And _what_ are you _wearing_ -“

 

“Let my sister go.” Yuuri says, giving the cronies that held her the deepest glare he could muster. In their hold, Mari’s eyes light up with a never before seen hope and relief.

 

D’Arque scoffs. “Unfortunately, we can’t do that. You see, your sister here is quite mentally _challenged-_ “

 

“Let her go, _this instant_.” Viktor says, voice stern and face stoic.

 

Everyone gasps.

 

Yuuri growls under his breath. “My sister is _not_ crazy-“

 

“Oh really?” D’Arque says, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me, Mari, what does the beast look like?”

 

Both Yuuri and Viktor grit their teeth, hoping that Mari would _keep her mouth shut_. But when your mind is muddled with a previous sickness _and_ mix that with the fact that people tried to lock you up in a mental asylum, you tend to go a little _haywire_.

 

“A-Ah, well… He was eight- no ten! Ten feet tall! And he had large claws and-“ Mari shuts up when the crowd merely laughs at her, mocking her for telling the _truth-_

“As you can see, she’s quite the _opposite_ of normal-“

 

“My sister is not insane and I can prove it to you!” Yuuri takes the mirror that he’s stuffed into Vicchan’s harness. Viktor gasps, seeing what Yuuri was intending to do.

 

“Yuuri, what-“

 

“Show me the beast!” Yuuri cries out helplessly. In a flash, the golden mirror swirls to life, bright enough to illuminate the whole square. Everyone jolts to life, staring at the enchanted artifact curiously. They all gasp when a green eyed monster appears on the mirror, obviously real.

 

The crowd erupts in whispers and gasps, a few children run away, terrified.

 

“Is he dangerous?” One frantic woman says. Viktor makes a move to try and reassure them.

 

“No, no! He’s the exact _opposite_ of dangerous!” Viktor couldn’t help but let a fond smile find its way up his face, knowing that it was true and Yurio would _never_ hurt them.

 

“He’s a sweetheart and he loves pirozhkis! He would do _nothing_ to harm us!” Yuuri says, tenderly tracing the silver emblazons of the mirror. All the while, the whole town, including Mari and the Katsuki couple, give them incredulous looks, not willing to believe the incredulity that was escaping the couple’s mouth.

 

D’Arque is at loss for words, realizing that the town was starting to fall under the couple’s spell. He growls, glaring at the two. “It seems like he’s your _friend-_ “

 

“He is.” Viktor says, glaring back at the mental asylum coordinator. “Madame Mari is _not_ insane, let her go-“

 

“They’re both as crazy as the woman!” One town executive hollers out, snapping everyone back to reality. “Who would _ever_ befriend a beast?”

 

“No, you don’t _understand-_ “

 

“I saw that monster’s teeth; he could rip out our throats in a heartbeat!”

 

“He’d never hurt you! He’d never hurt a _fly_ -“

 

“We must get rid of him! We must get rid of him once and for all!”

 

Both Yuuri and Viktor gaps when a horde of cronies grasp them by the arms, their grip surprisingly tight even as they fight against the restraints.

 

D’Arque cackles. “Lock them up with the crazy woman. We can’t have them warning their little ‘friend’.”

 

“No! You can’t do this!” Yuuri yells out as he sees the townspeople grab torches and multiple weapons. Viktor gasps when he sees more than one get a shotgun. Yuuri vaguely registers one town executive snatch the mirror from his hand. It doesn’t take long for the three of them to get violently shoved in the padded asylum carriage, the doors locking shut.

 

Yuuri and Mari both embrace, both of them shaking in each other’s arms as fear and relief washes over them.

 

“Yuuri? Mari? My poor, sweet children, can you hear me?”

 

The siblings both gasp as they try to peak through the iron doors, trying their best to hold on to their mother’s voice. “Mama! We’re here! We’re here!”

 

“Oh, my poor babies…” Hiroko sobs through the doors. “We’re going to get you out, alright? We’re going to- No!”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, we advise you to leave the area right _now_.”

 

“We are _not_ leaving our children-“

 

Both Yuuri and Mari both sob when their parents’ voices slowly drift away, muddled by the sounds of a mob and terrifying proclamations of killing a certain beast. Yuuri could not help but feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. All the while Viktor watches the scene unravel before him, amazed and disheartened at the show of family and love, the ultimate form of compassion that Viktor has never really felt before in his life.

 

Mari exhales shakily. “How did you both escape? And why are you both dressed like _that_?”

 

Yuuri just takes Mari’s hands in his own, trying to calm her down. “We didn’t escape.”

 

Mari looks _beyond_ confused. “H-Huh? But… But _how_ -“

 

Viktor smiles gently, blue eyes slightly dull with fear. “Didn’t you hear us? He’s changed.”

 

“He let us go.”

 

Mari blinks, brown eyes wide. “He… He let you _go_ -“

 

They all gasp when the carriage doors click open, swinging breezily without trouble. They’re greeted by a relived Hiroko and a rather smug looking Toshiya, holding an iron nail in his hand. However, it seemed like the mob has already left…

 

Toshiya just shrugs when the trio gives him an odd look. “What? I can do _more_ than just cook, you know…”

 

Yuuri just shakes his head and jumps into his parent’s arms. Mari follows, the four of them embracing and collapsing to their knees.

 

Um, as you can see… This was a little awkward for poor old Viktor, who was just standing idly by the side as he waited for the grand reunion to be over. That is, until Hiroko grasps him by the arm and pulls him in with them.

 

Viktor stills, blue eyes wide as he feels the warmth surround him, feels the alien emotion that starts to well up in his heart. He’s been feeling that emotion much more frequently now, he was a little surprised and confused at first, but he decided to name that emotion ‘love’.

 

Yes, love was nice.

 

They all break apart, and Yuuri looked as determined as ever. “We have to go.”

 

Mari looks bewildered. “You’re going _back_?”

 

Viktor has to agree with Yuuri on this one. “We have to save Yurio.”

 

Mari’s bewildered look intensifies. “ _Yurio_?”

 

Viktor and Yuuri grit their teeth as they mount their perspective horses.

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Everyone in the castle gathers to the large windows, peeking through the curtains, gasping when they see a bonfire and a large mob come their way.

 

“Ayayaye, I knew it was too good to be true.”

 

“I can’t believe it.”

 

“How could those boys _betray_ us-“

 

“No no.” Phichit murmurs, rubbing his chin in thought.

 

“Viktor and Yuuri wouldn’t do this…” Mila says gently, backing him up. “They’d _never_ do this.”

 

“Then what do we do?” Chris asks, a little scared.

 

Seung Gil sighs, runs a hand down his glass face. “Well, it was nice knowing all of you-“

 

“Bah, you all give up so _easily_.” JJ sidles in, crossing his bronze, coat hanger arms.

 

“Then what do you _propose_ we do?” Sala says, putting her feathered hands on the glass and seeing their inevitable dooms.

 

Phichit clears his throat. “Worry not, ทุกคน!” Phichit exclaims, heading for the main rooms.

 

“Lee, it’ll be great if you alert the young master.” The clock nods, quickly hopping away. Phichit smirks, gathering everyone close.

 

“They may have their pitchforks and ‘scary’ bonfires,” Phichit says, dimming the lights and chandeliers. “but we’re something that they’re not.”

 

Mila raises an eyebrow. “And that is?”

 

Phichit smirks. “They’re man, we’re enchanted servants. We can do things that they can’t.”

 

And so, they all gather together, formulating plans and strategies in order to kick their human butt. And they formulate quickly, just in time to hear the loud banging on the main doors.

 

Everyone skitters into position. As Phichit dims the last lights, he can’t help but smirk.

 

After all, a good showmaster can put on a show at any given opportunity, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_BANG BANG!_

Viktor once read a book about reincarnation. Wherein your next life is purely based on how good you were in your past life. Viktor wishes that people would often take it up on themselves to take on these virtues, maybe _then_ people would be kinder, more compassionate. No more wars, no more pain, people would be afraid to be turned into a _toad i_ n their next life if they were to be wicked.

 

And then the good ones ascend. The purest of hearts enter the afterlife, where it was free of any known sadness or pain or every damn synonym of ‘hurt’ you could find. The partially good ones, who were compassionate but not _enough_ , live a luscious life. Maybe they’ll be turned into a king, or a high priestess, or maybe a renown hero?

 

From this, Viktor has learned one thing: it’s that the roses of success grow from the ashes of disaster.

 

“No!” Yuuri cries out as they grip the beast tightly in order to prevent Yurio from toppling off the tower. Yurio grunts in pain, the previous gunshot he just took to the back was _now_ taking a toll on him.

 

Viktor glares at the two figures, taking out his flintlock and ready to use if necessary. However, he finds out that he doesn’t need to because the storm outside was enough to topple the two men over, sending them spiraling into the cliff below.

 

Viktor tsks, hoping that they get turned into a toad in their afterlife.

 

Grunting, the two men haul Yurio’s body and roll him back to the room, where it was safer. They immediately go to his side, checking his injuries.

 

He’s taken three gunshots to the back.

 

Yurio’s eyes flutter open, the usually bright green now dulling rapidly. Yuuri presses a hand to his snout, his smile a little pained.

 

“You…” Yurio wheezes out. “You b-both came back…”

 

“Of course we did, sweetheart.” Yuuri whispers tenderly. “We’d never let them get you.”

 

“Yurio, _don’t_ close your eyes.” Viktor says rapidly, grabbing a nearby ragged curtain and pressing it to his wounds. “ _Stay_ with us-“

 

“No no, it’s alright…” Yurio whispers, smiling a little. “It’s alright.”

 

Viktor stills, seeing the puddle of crimson red start to grow.

 

As a hunter, Viktor knows one thing: once a puddle of blood reaches a certain size, it was too late.

 

“I-I’m…” Yurio wheezes. “I’m… I’m _glad_ you two idiots were my friends.”

 

“Yuri, don’t say that.” Viktor hisses, feeling the tears- the _tears_? Holy shit, was he _crying_? He glances over to Yuuri, who already had streams running down his face.

 

Behind them, sitting innocently inside its little glass globe, the last petal fall from the once blood red rose.

 

Yurio’s eyes, like one of the wilted rose petals, fall, hiding away the soft green behind his eyelids.

 

The two feel a sense of dread looming over them, like a suffocating blanket. It didn’t help that the thunderstorms outside were billowing, sending the cold and chilly air piercing into their skins.

 

All at once the castle that surrounded them, which was once alive, immediately stood still.

 

Yuuri sobs, Viktor feels his heart break. They both pull each other close, Yuuri sobbing into Viktor’s chest as the beast lies still by their feet, unmoving like the rest of the castle.

 

Viktor feels the tears exit his eyes, dropping from his eyelashes and mimicking the rain that boomed outside. He just holds Yuuri close as the man mimics the heavy thunder outside, crackling with hurt, gripping Viktor’s shirt with all his might.

 

They weren’t surprised when they felt this incoming sense of sadness and despair, albeit it was a little earth shaking when Yurio finally… laid still, they could understand why the loss upset them so much…

 

… Which was preposterous.

 

For who could ever learn how to love a beast?

 

Well, Yuuri and Viktor did.

 

Digging deep into their hearts, they found nothing but compassion and sympathy for the beast. Deep down, they knew that behind the horns and the snarling teeth, there was a child who wanted nothing more but a family, someone who could protect him and he could protect in return. Yuri was hurt and alone and _scared_ , and nobody was there to help him with that for over a _decade_.

 

But Viktor and Yuuri came along, both of them doing things out of spite and impulsiveness, but all of it was the fruit of love. They _knew_ that they wanted to protect this child, let him feel the love and compassion that they had for him, help him grow and learn and become a better person.

 

But now it was too late.

 

No woman was there to break the curse. No woman was there to waltz with the green eyed monster. No woman was there, meant to be swept away by the beast’s and his soft demeanor.

 

There was no woman to fall in love with him and break the curse.

 

There was only Viktor and Yuuri.

 

But even then, it wasn’t enough.

 

But fortunately for the enchantress, it _was_.

 

The previously wilted petals now swirled inside the glass globe, shimmering and with blood red staining the surface like velvet ink.

 

And just like the rose, Yurio too, lifts up into the air.

 

Both Viktor and Yuuri gasp in shock, scrambling away as the large beast gets lifted up into the air by merely _nothing_ at all, strands of lights swirling and surrounding him as the furry monster fades from their view.

 

Instead, it’s replaced by a human.

 

Claws turned into hands, horns turned into hair, the fur is replaced by a wave of skin. One by one, these little beastly aspects fade away to reveal something that’s much more human. All the while, Viktor and Yuuri stare in shock, not being able to look away even as the light blinds them.

 

Like a star descending from the sky, what _seemed_ to be Yurio finally fell to the floor, his bare feet grazing the floor for a bit. The smaller boy stumbles, as if awakened for a bit. His back was facing the two men, so all Viktor and Yuuri got was a head full of shoulder length yellow hair.

 

The boy lifts his hand up; inspecting it like it was a prized jewel, as if not believing what has just happened.

 

“Y… Yurio?” Yuuri asks, voice filled with hope.

 

The boy turns around.

 

Green green _green_.

 

The boy looked _nothing_ like Yurio, small and lithe in comparison to the beast that had just lain there a few moments ago. Pale, with his hair a shade of blond that reached his shoulders. They almost didn’t _believe_ that this young man in front of them wasn’t Yurio at _all_.

 

Until his bewildered green eyes stare at them, bright emeralds staring to gloss over with tears.

 

Viktor and Yuuri approach him cautiously, as if not to scare anyone.

 

“Yurio…” Viktor asks tentatively, blue eyes soft. “How are you feeling?”

 

Yurio opens his mouth, at loss for words as his eyes scan the room. No words exit his mouth.

 

Until a tear streams down his face.

 

“I…” His voice sounded like an octave higher, softer but still unsure. Yurio bites his lip, trying to fight the tears as he sniffs.

 

“I’m hungry.” Yurio says softly, crying but his shaky voice filled with a certain sort of happiness. He stares up at the two older men, a relieved smile on his face.

 

Yuuri, too, smiles, his cheeks wrinkling the tears that had just streamed down them. “Pirozhki?”

 

Yurio nods, his blond hair bobbing as more tears fall down his cheeks, most of them were because of relief.

 

“Yes.”

 

It was Viktor who starts first, but he wraps the two of them in a hug.

 

They don’t let go of each other until Yurio growls at them both to let him go.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Amidst the merry sound of the loud orchestra music, the booming piano, the electrifying violin, they all couldn’t help but hear a music box.

 

It’s barely audible, nearly drowning in the midst of the concerto, but they could hear the soft tinkling. It was like a little rainbow in the midst of a thunderstorm, soft but still able to make you smile even as the rain pounds on your back.

 

Yuri Plisetsky smiles for the third time that day (which was an understatement because he didn’t even smile much), watching the dancers sway across the (now) lively ballroom. What stood out the most were, however, the two drunkenly in love men that were still dressed in blue and violet, staring at each other with every single ounce of love and affection one could muster.

 

Yurio rolls his eyes, but he smiles.

 

His smile dissipates when someone tackles him from behind.

 

“Yurotchka! It was nice to finally hug you again after _so long_.” Mila’s obnoxious voice says, squeezing him tight. Yuri seethes, honestly, he was a _prince_. Why weren’t people taking him seriously again?

 

Phichit chuckles, winged eye makeup still as perfect as ever. “It’s nice to see your scowl again, your majesty.” Seung Gil and Mila both chuckle and the green eyed prince’s scowl deepens even further.

 

But he can’t help the small flutter of happiness in his heart, seeing all of their smiles once again, seeing them all _human_ again, has cleared his mind. Maybe he had a chance at happiness again, maybe he could fix everything he has broken, maybe he could finally visit his grandfather’s grave with a clear conscience.

 

It was all because of two impulsive idiots who decided to stumble in his life without warning.

 

Speaking of…

 

“Yurio!” Viktor says, both of them still in the midst of a dance. The two give him giddy smiles. “Join us!”

 

Yurio jolts, shrugging Mila’s arms away. He gives the two an incredulous stare. “No.”

 

“Come on, Yurio!” Katsudon says in the midst of being swirled around by the blue eyed man. “You may be a musician, but can you even dance?”

 

Yurio frowns, glaring at them both. Honestly, why were they announcing that stupid nickname in front of everyone else? He _swears_ he is going to strangle them both-

 

Yurio gasps when he was abruptly hauled by two certain men, pulling him to the dance floor. Yurio sputters out, feeling his cheeks heat up as the two swing him around, both of them laughing at the expression on the smaller man’s face.

 

“I hate you both.” Yurio grumbles as they waltz, not being able to fight back no longer.

 

“We love you too.”

 

Yurio could not help the small bout of warmth that blossoms in his heart at the sentence.

 

(just a _small_ bout)

 

And so the trio sways across the ballroom to the loud orchestra that plays in the background, but secretly dancing to the music box in their heads.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold on to._

_It’s never easy, but we try._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *falls over ded*
> 
> I'm sorry, this was in my drafts once again (why do I have so many one shot ideas? idk) so i was like FUCK IT. LET'S POST IT.
> 
> me @ me: u have three unfinished WIP's why r u making ridiculously long one shots  
> me @ me: *shrugs*
> 
> I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE ROSE AS A PIROZHKI. I'M SORRY. I WAS **REALLY** CONSIDERING TO MAKE IT INTO A PIROZHKI.
> 
> Enchantress:The pirozhki she had offered was truly an enchanted pirozhki, which would maintain to be crispy until his twenty first year  
> Phichit: But master! The priozhki is already starting to lose it's crunchyness! What shall we do?  
> Narrator: and soon, the last bit of bread crumbs fall, leaving the entire castle to still as the beast lays on the ground, dead.
> 
> I'M SORRY
> 
> DON'T GET ME WRONG, I'M IN LOVE WITH FINNICK FROM THE HUNGER GAMES BUT I NEEDED A NAME SOOOOO
> 
> (Viktor&Yuuri&Yurio is meant to be familial love, whilst Viktor&Yuuri is romantic love. pls do not mistake them as a three way, yurio is their poor misunderstood son that they love)
> 
> (for those who are wondering, The Return of the Little Piggy is updating soon! I'm just REALLY stressed because of L I F E, and writing one shots somehow make me relaxed. WIP's often tend to stress me even more, but it doesn't mean I don't like writing them! TRotLP will update! I promise! :D)
> 
> hallo, comments and kudos and asks make me happy. please do tell me what you all think! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [here's my shit tumblr](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


End file.
